


The Witty Trio

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also mc is a totak nutjob, Because agencg and missions, But of course its the tomato twins so I'll have angst, Cough and totally some smut cough, Damnit Yoosung, Dancing, Don't get used to it :), Don't worry its relevant, F/M, Fanart, Gore, I DO TAKE REQUESTS lol, I suppose you can call it that? Its Reaper, Interrupted, It has all the RFA, Its back to my adorable drabbles woo, Just fun drabbles, Lots of Murder, Memories, Mentioning of soulmates, Multi, My poor OC, RIP, Reader is a hacker!, Reaper - Freeform, Requests, Spoilers, Tags will change as I add more, This is a short series lol, This is actually a comedy, alot, also wow angst, dont be fooled, dude - Freeform, enjoy, hahah, handjob, he deserved better, much sad, omg, slight - Freeform, theres death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: It had been long since Y/N and the twins had moved in together. Y/N being the one lend a listening ear to when Saeran and Saeyoung wanted to talk about the past. She too had a past she wanted to cover up. To brush over the filth. What was this filth? Well its something all 3 have in common.Hacking.Make a request on what you would like to see in this series! I'll fulfill your desires either it be dark, exotic or even.... Erotic.. *wiggle eyebrows*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fun drabble series on the trio and well you're a hacker! Surprise! Make a comment on what you would like to see and I, your humble writing servant, shall fulfil it.

It had been long since Y/N and the twins had moved in together. Y/N being the one lend a listening ear to when Saeran and Saeyoung wanted to talk about the past. She too had a past she wanted to cover up. To brush over the filth. What was this filth? Well its something all 3 have in common.

Hacking.

Unbeknownst to the boys, she kept that part of her life low profile, and just acted upon the façade everyone had given her. And thats what bring us to this point.

 

 

"Don't you fucking dare-" 

"But it'll taste soooooooo good."

"… what did I just walk in on?" Y/N had gone into the kitchen to get a drink, only to find Saeyoung standing dangerously close to the frying pan with an open bag of chips. Saeran was trying to protect his pancakes from the said brother, shooting deathglares every time he tried to get near.

"I will go and slash every single one of your cars tired if you even think about putting those chips in my pancakes."

This seemingly struck Saeyoung as he started screaming and threw his hands in the air, spilling the chips everywhere. He continued to run with his hands in the air out the kitchen to the garage while simultaneously screaming something along the lines of "Not my Babys!" And "I'll protect you!"

 

Y/N looked back at Saeran just has he pulled the pancake off the pan, which was safe from chips, and then to the floor where a large amount of crumpled chips lay.

The feint sound of an engine being turned on and wheels squeeling away could be heard as Vanderwood walked in and started screeching.

 

 

The next day had been worse. Y/N had pulled an allnighter working on a job she had taken on, it looked easy enough but multiple complications came along. Like the complication of the brothers turning the power on and off. All night.

When she had finally had enough, she swung the door open and walked out into the hallway only to be smacked in the face with a broom.

"OH MY GOD Y/N ARE YOU OKAY? MY BABY! MY ANGEL! LET ME KISS IT!" Saeyoung started running after you, forgetting about the spar between his brother. 

"GET AWAY! BACK YOU BEAST, BACK!" Y/N had made her way into the kitchen to avoid the man, who was set on getting his 'daily dose of love'. Now here she was standing on the table, holding a pot in a batting position. While they were busy bickering, Saeran had come to watch. 

Only to fall short when he realized that she was in just her tank top.

In her rush to beat up the twins about the power, she had forgotten to put on pants.

 

"WHAT THE HELL?" Saeran yelled as he pointed to her attire.

"WHATCHA LOOKIN AT YOU PERV?" Y/N flashed him a look and he was quick to reply, 

"Put some damn clothes on or so help me God."

"Awww don't be upset, we both know she's a goddess but don't stare! You're violating my baby with your eyes!" 

Y/N had jumped down from the table, as Saeyoung stood protectively in front of her, trying to hide her form.

"Wh- wait… WHEN DID THIS BECOME MY FAULT?" Saeran turned around quickly and ran off to his room.

"There, now babe- huh WAIT MERCY PLEASE!" 

Y/N had grabbed the broom and started whomping him and jabbing at his sides.

"Leave the damn power alone then." She threw down the brush and began stomping towards her room, which Saeyoung didn't fail to notice she was still giving quite a show even from behind.

"Ooooh, Y/N I didn't know you liked lace!"

She felt her eye twitch again, while pulling her shirt down she tried her best to throw anything at the male.

"Stupid Tomato head."

 

After finally getting the job done, she left her unique signature for the employer. It was a small Playboy Bunny with a star as an eye. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, glancing at the clock when she remembered that the rest of the RFA members would be coming later that afternoon. 

Taking side jobs like these were easy, it was settling. Though it wasn't really her type, it will do.

Y/N fell just short under Saeyoung when it came to hacking. There were many articles comparing the two on who was better. While Saeyoung had a more aggressive approach, sometimes blowing things up with it, *cough like files from Jumins office* Y/N took time to decode everything and made sure to never leave a trail. Or if she did, it would always lead back to nothing. Every number was precise and her work was perfect. A more passive approach.

Just like Saeyoung, her identity is also hidden, hers behind the name 'Silent Bunny'. One for her signature and two because no one ever knows she has infiltrated until its too late.

 

A loud knock interrupts her day dream, she shuts her laptop down quickly and throws on day clothes.

"Hey Y/N everyone is here! I'll wait for you out here okay?" 

"Okay thanks Seven!"

 

She walks out to the living room and spots everyone hanging around idly have conversations, and when they notice her presence the conversations die down and all eyes are on her.

"Huh? Hey guys…" flustered at all the attention she shuffles in place, searching for Saeyoung amongst the small group of friends.

She walks over to him and envelopes him in a hug, as if to hide from all the attention.

He pets her head and kisses her hair while whispering "Happy Birthday babe~"

"Its my birthday?"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOUR OWN BIRTHDAY?!"

'It looks like its going to be another loooong night'


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its all over the place, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to start making them longer ;-;

"Not. Happening." 

"Cmoooon baaaaaabe, for me?"

Saeyoung mustered up his best puppy face as he looked up at Y/N, holding out a cosplay suit.

"Out of all the kinks I put up with for you in bed, I draw the line at roleplaying." She stood her ground and turned away, ignoring the pleas of her boyfriend.

"But. But. It suits you so well and you would look absolutely adorable!"

"GODDAMNIT SAEYOUNG IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU DRESSED AS A CAT." She yelled at him and stormed out of the room, meeting a very flustered Saeran, who was eating out of a tub of ice cream.

"Hey Saeran, I need a favor."

He hums in acknowledgement and looks at her, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'll buy you a gallon sized thing of Ice cream of you go beat up your brother." 

"WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL! My own kin plotting against me!" Saeyoung walks into the living room and puts the back of his hand on his forehead. The other clutching at his chest as he takes a step back.

Saeran looked up from the couch he was sitting on, looking Y/N dead in the eye, "Deal."

"WHAT NO PLEASE-" Saeyoung started to run around the house as Saeran set his ice cream down and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'll take my payment later." He brushes bast the female and starts running towards the other twin.

 

 

"Waaaaah babe you're so mean to your boyfriend," Saeyoung was currently wrapped around her rubbing at the sore spots in which Saeran inflicted on him. "I mean, it hurts soooooooo bad, kiss it better?"

"Get outta here, I'm busy."

"YOURE CHOOSING FANFICTION OVER ME?!"

"…"

"babe?"

Y/N stands up, prying the male away from her, gently laying her laptop on the coffee table.

The peace didn't last long, it all happened as if it was slow motion. Maybe it did. Y/N had jumped in the air and did a canon ball on him. Effectively ramming him into the couch.

"AAAAAAH SAERAN HELP SHES GONE CRAZY!" 

After Saeyoung managed to escape your grasp he ran around the house, the other brother walked in at this point.

"I would too if I were dating you. Are you okay?"

Saeran took a seat beside the female, who returned back to her original position.

"Mhm," she gave a curt nod. "I have some work to do, could you keep him busy?" He hives a sly smile, rolling up his sleeves. "NOT LIKE THAT YOU DOLT!" Y/N tried to stop him from going after his brother, but to no avail he escaped her grasps and ran after him. Wherever he went.

 

A distant screeching could be heard along with the warscream from Saeran.

 

 

Y/N sighed for the umpteenth time that night, rubbing her eyes. Her employer was relentless with his commands, some of which were just impossible!  
She admitted it, even she needed help sometimes.

"God, who to ask…" she wanted to cross the twins off her list but… they were the only other decent hackers she knew. Despite their utter ridiculousness, they weren't half bad at what they do.

 

"God forbid his pride if I were to ask." Deciding on going with the more… behaved twin. She waltz' into his room, forgetting to knock. She had a bad habit of doing that. 

The sight before her mortified her. Scarred her.

"MY POOR VIRGIN EYES," she started screeching, which brought the attention of the brothers. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Saeyoung had decided to dress Saeran in the cat costume, the one he tried using Y/N. Which would've been fine and dandy, if it were the fact that he had finished getting dressed.

Saeyoung immediately barged into the room at hearing her distressed call, Saeran still staring wide eyed, now started yelling at the couple.

"DOES NO ONE IN THIS FAMILY KNOW HOW TO KNOCK?"

"AW SAERAN YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

"YOU STUPID PERVERT GET OUT!" 

The argument happened between the brothers while Y/N still stand horrified. Still in shock.

"Oh my God, Y/N man up. Its not like I'm naked."

Saeran turned his attention to the female, as she stood still with her mouth agape. "Uh, Y/N?"

 

"Y/N? Cmon… DID YOU BREAK HER?" Saeyoung immediately started freaking out, running about, hands in air. Mainly in circles around the female.

"DONT WORRY ILL FIX YOU!" After a few seconds Saeyoung ran back into the room with a big bag.

"CAN YOU GUYS LEAVE MY ROOM ATLEAST?"

"Quick tell me! How do you fix a human?!" Saeyoung had a wrench in hand as he started to try undress Y/N.

"GET OFF ME YOU WEIRDO!"

"SHES BACK!"

Y/N looked back at Saeran, who was in black shorts and shirtless. He had cat ears on his head and a thin black collar. The dip of the shorts went low so she could even see his happy trail, it leading all the way down to-

"STOP OGGLING ME!" She snapped out of it and immediately spun around. Face red, which says something because she was known for never blushing.

"YOURE EYEING MY BROTHER? WHAT IS THIS BETRAYAL!? BETRAYED TWICE IN THE SAME DAY!"

Y/N left the room and stormed into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"I never even got the chance to ask for help…"


	3. (Request) Let's take a trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes to visit her best friend, with 3 dorks ttagging along. Although the trip itself isn't too eventful, its the people that are there that make it so much more... Thrilling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested and delivered! Enjoy ^-^

"Oh my God Saeyoung I can't take you anywhere," Y/N was currently situated in an airplane, sitting in between the two brothers, along with Yoosung. He was just here for the ride.

"C'mon Y/N we'll be taking off soon!" He had his arms raised as if he were on a rollar coaster, and staring straight ahead.

Mustering the best captain voice she could she spoke slowly, "If the Sir in the back with a tomato for a head could put his hands down, that would be appreciated. Please and thank you." 

As if on que, the actual pilot came over the intercom, explaining they would be taking off soon and ggoing over safety procedures.

"Hey Y/N have you ever been on a plane before?" Yoosung leaned over to talk to the female, trying his best to see past Saeran.

"Hmmm, once but I was really little. I'm actually pretty excited!"

 

The four members leaned back as the plane took off, Saeyoung threw his arms in the air as soon as the plane lifted and made a loud "WHOOSH!" sound, which attracted the attention of many other passengers.

"It was nice of Jumin to pay for our tickets," Yoosung started speaking, and earned a hum from Saeran as a response. "But why do I have to come along?"

"Maybe he was just being nice?" Y/N leaned over as she looked at him, eyes flickering to Saeran as he spoke, 

"Or he is just trying to get you out of your apartment."

"Yeah you can't live like Y/N, we have enough moles on the RFA as it is!" Saeyoung pitched up from the window seat.

"Oi are you trying to get beat!" Y/Ns eye twitched as she held her fist up.

"AH! Mercy! Forgive me!" He held his hands up defensively as he retreated back.

A few giggles could be heard around them, ultimately making them quite down.

Y/N wound up falling asleep shortly after take off, and found her head resting on Saerans shoulder when she woke. Horrified to find out that she had been drooling on him. 

It wasn't even just a few drops, it was everywhere. Literally.

"Oh God Y/N what did you do? Slobber all over him?" Saeyoung earned a glare, when she started speaking.

"Shut up stupid, help me clean this off before he wakes up!"

 

The stewardess had given her multiple napkins, but there was just so much. It was everywhere. They wiped down his leather jacket to the best of her ability, then focused on her face. She somehow had gotten drool on her eye, God knows how she managed that.

"Hey babe you got a little in your hair~" Saeyoung took a few napkins and started patting down her head, it was only then did she realize that her hair, was infact soaked.

They were whispering, as they didn't want to wake the two sleeping males beside them.

"OW! You dolt! Don't pull my hair that hurt." She scorned him, taking her hair back from his grasp.

 

Her exclamation woke up the boy next to her, effectively startling him.

"What's going on? Are we there?" His head tilted a little bit, which in turn showed-

"Oh my god Y/N you drooled all over he's neck too! How do you manage?! YOURE LIKE A WALKING FOUNTAIN!" Saeyoung quickly pulled out his phone to snap a photo, "Gee, who knew my baby could be so adorable~~"

She could practically see the hearts gushing out as he rubbed the phone against his cheek and giggled quietly.

"What is he talking about?" Saerans hand reached up to hold his neck but Y/N caught his hand before he could reach the saliva infested area.

"I… may have drooled a little bit on you." She quickly began to run the napkins at his neck and Saeran started yelling in surprise.

"CRAZY WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Just a little more! STAY STILL!"

"YOURE RUBBING MY NECK OFF HOW CAN I STAY STILL?!"

They started bickering very loudly, and by this point they had gained quite the audience. It was a funny spectacle to watch if you weren't actually trying to sleep.

A college boy on the end, slumped down, mouth wide and sleeping. A edgy looking tomato that's being attacked by napkins from the girl next to him. And situated last by the window was yet another tomato, still rubbing the phone against his cheek whispering things about his love being 'cute' and 'cuddly'.

 

 

"Y/N! You made it safely!" Y/N's best friend had greeted them at the airport, only to be met with 3 other males whom she didn't recognize.

"Just barely. Saeyoung almost crashed the plane and I had to stop Yoosung from jumping out of the aircraft." Y/N let out a sigh, and made introductions between her friends.

"I finally get to meet my baby's frieeends~~" he ran up to Y/Ns friend and tried to envelope her in a hug only to by knocked down on the head.

"Idiot! Don't go around touching my friends!"

"Baaaabe you're so meeaaan!"

"Anyways shall we go now?" The group left the airport and began the drive back to the hotel they would be staying at, thanks to Jumin, utterly exhausted from the flight. 

 

"Hey Y/N?" Yoosung came out of the bathroom from his shower, he hadn't dressed yet but he had a large towel wrapped around him, covering his torso and lower body.

"Hm? What is it?" Y/N walked over to where Yoosung was standing, yelping he was quick to his behind the door some more. 

"Did any of you happen to grab our suitcases? I completely forgot…" he mumbled and looked away.

"Uhm…. DAMNIT I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Y/N stormed off to try to convince one of the twins to take her back to the airport to get their luggage.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jaehee: Did you get home safely?

Y/N: no I got hit by a few cars and died a couple times.

707: oh no! not my baaaabbyy ;;

Jumin: Can I assume that was sarcasm?

Y/N: depends if were talking physically or mentally

Jaehee: Did the trip not go well?

Y/N: the trip was good, just remind me not to take the two idiots next time.

707: its not nice to call my brother and Yoosung and idiot! Bully!

707: guys!

707: watch out! Y/N is a bully now!

Y/N: I meant you, you dolt.

707: !

Jaehee: ah, well I'm sorry you had to deal with them.

Y/N: trust me, I feel bad for Yoosung. He was a perfect angel, tainted by these two devils ;-;

Yoosung★: awww… Y/N you make me blush

Saeran: I'll have you know he is not the innocent angel he seems to be.

Everyone: WHAT!?


	4. Sweaty Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer hit its peek and its taking the trio down with it.

"Y/nnnnnnnnnnnnn come cuddle meeeeee~~" Saeyoung persistently called out towards Y/N as she tried to hold him at arms length away. Pushing him away as soon as he got to close.

"Its too hot! Even looking at you is making me sweat! God we need a new fan…" Y/N tried waving her hand as a fan as she slumped deeper into the couch. Saeyoung had retreated to the other end of the love seat and Saeran was sitting by Y/Ns feet on the floor.

"Tell me about it, I've got Third Degree Swamp Nuts."

"Saeran!!! Well I mean, I'm getting a lot of underboob sweat but… I can't believe you of all of us said that." 

Saeyoung and Y/N bust out laughing as Saerans cheeks are dusted with a tinge of blush.

"Shut up stupid couple. Besides I'm putting up with your sweaty legs." He leaned back against the bottoms of the couch, Y/Ns legs rested on the either side of him and as he said, they were sweaty.

"Listen her you little snots, if you guys weren't here I would be totally nude and I wouldn't be suffering." Y/N crossed her arms and huffed out a breath. Unamused by the twins.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," Saeyoung sent a wink over to Y/N as he crawled over to tug on her shirt. "Cmooon baaaabbe~"

"WHAT THE HELL NOT WITH ME HERE!" Saeran jumped up and began to back away. Eyes wide in either horror or anger.

"What was that? Saeran said its okay?? Well if you inssiiisst~" Y/N grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly became lifting it up. Revealing the lower portion of her stomach and the bottom of her naval.

"I'M LEAVING YOU STUPID COUPLE!" Saeran stormed off and a distant slam of a door could be heard.

 

"Well now that he's out of the way we can get back to- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Y/N had wrapped her arms around them and gave her strongest effort to twist and throw him on the ground.

"K.O.!!!! ONE POINT TO Y/N!" Y/N slid off the couch and straddled his waist as she continued to throw playful punches to his chest and upper body.

"Racking up the points, folks I think we see the winner now!" She continued to narrarate herself, until she was cut off my Saeyoung grabbing her wrists and holding her still.

"Hmm? What's wrong babe?" She leaned down as he tilted his head back and took in a deep breath.

 

"… I really love you, you know that?" He opened his eyes, and began to sit up. Y/N still in his lap.

"For the longest time I thought I wouldn't deserve any of this. Like I couldn't get all the happiness that I wanted. I put on this mask of 707 and no one seemed to question it. Yet you came along… and stood by me through everything. Even when I tried to push you away."

"I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. And I swear that one day, I'm going to make you my wife. One day we will have miniature me and yous running around. I promise."

 

 

"…" Y/N was looking away with a large amount of a blush on her face. Fiddling with the hem of his muscle-tee. "If you don't move soon I'm going to die of a heat stroke so chop chop…"

She stood up and brushed herself off. Tugging on his hand, she pulled him into a hug. The heat didn't bother her in this moment, it was great just to feel him. In all his glory.

"You're the one that saved me… I love you too, you dork."

 

"Woah woah calm it down or get a room. God you guys aren't the only ones living here." Saeran had walked in as Saeyoung began to kiss her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the back of her head.

"God… I'm gonna have sweaty balls while he has blue balls. What even is this…" Saeran began muttering under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen, grumbling about the other two.

"Pffft, haha what's got his panties in a twist?" Y/N laughed out loud as she walked towards the kitchen. Spotting Saeran looking deep in the freezer she moved behind him.

She raised her hand and ruffled his hair, he tensed up a bit but relaxed at the motion.

"I'm love you too ya know?" Y/N looked up at him, a large amount if blush could be seen on his face. And if anyone looked hard enough, it was easy to imagine smoke coming out of his ears.

 

"Yeah yeah… whatever…" he mumbled quietly and got out the tub of ice cream he was looking for.

"YOU SAID YOU ATE IT ALL!" Saeyoung busted in between them gaping at the treat in his hands. 

"WELL YOU TWO WOULD'VE EATEN IT IF I DIDNT SAY THAT!" He then wrapped his arms protectively around the tub and back away. Stumbling away from the two, whom were now taking slow steps towards him in a mission to get ice cream.

 

 

"Cmooon just a little bit???" 

"No."

"An itsy bitsy amount?" Y/N held her fingers in a small pinch when asking the boy.

"No."

"Can I lick the tub then when you're done?"

"OH MY GOD FINE TAKE SOME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Saeran threw the tub at Y/N, he stood up and left after she had caught it.

"You're a blessing Saeran!!!" She yelled, he had to have heard her even if he was now in his room.

 

 

"You got his ice cream!?"

"Ya," Y/N picked up the spoon and plopped it in her mouth as Saeyoung gaped at her. "Easy peezy."

"What did you bribe him with?" Saeyoung deadpanned as he stared intently at Y/N. Focusing in on how her mouth looked wrapped around the spoon, and the small moan that she gave out. He began to wonder what she'd look like with her mouth wrapped around-

He shook his head out of those thoughts as she feigned hurt, "Absolutely nothing! I'm sure it was out of the kindness in his heart." She nodded her head and smiled, sucking on another spoon full of ice cream.

 

 

Its going to be a long summer for Saeyoung.


	5. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just all over the place. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was intended to be a NSFW piece but u know, comedy took over. Barged through the door and kicked everyone out.

If it were any other time, he would love to hear her laugh.

But now, he was really starting to hate it.

"Stop laaauughinng you're ruining the moment!"

All three residents were watching a romance film, well, Saeran had passed out and had drool dripping down his chin.

The boy had snagged the popcorn before passing out, and his drool was dripping onto the snack. 

Saeyoung was cuddling with Y/N on the couch, his back against the arm rest and her in between his legs, laying on his chest.

A really cheesy scene had come up, and while Saeyoung was engrossed with the movie, Y/N had found entertainment in watching Saeran, and occasionally making fun of the movie.

When she let out another giggle, Saeyoung used his hand to point her face towards him, pressing his lips to hers.

"I. Thought. I. Said. Stop. Laughing." Saeyoung spoke in between kisses, running his hands up her sides.

This only made her laugh more as he reached a ticklish spot near her stomach. Upon realizing this, he started squeezing the flesh and moving his fingers. Trying his best to tickle her.

 

"Shhh you'll wake up Saeran if you keep laughing." Her giggles calmed down as he halted his attack, she wiped a few tears from her eyes and went back to laying with her.

"Saeyoung! Look I'm not the only one that drools in this family." She pointed to Saeran, who had a thick trail of saliva dripping down his chin.

"He's no where near as bad as you, that reminds me, I need to buy you a mask for when we sleep together." He rolled his eyes as she sent a playful 'Hey!' And punched his arm.

"If we're sleeping together I'd rather us be awake," she sent a playful wink and licked her lips. "Not like you could handle all of this anyway." She waved her hand motioning to her body, as she looked herself up and down.

"Really? I don't remember you saying that a few nights ago~ lets see what were you saying? 'Oh God seven-'" 

"OKAY THATS ENOUGH!" Muffling his voice with her hands she stood up abruptly. Trying to keep her hands on his mouth but ultimately failing. "I have work to do, so um… yeah." She walked into her room leaving the twins behind.

Starting up her laptop she got a notification from her boss, stating a new client wanted her, and his respective company was having security issues.

Sighing, she opened up the software needed and began to work.

 

Turned out that the company has a mole, someone on the inside. With her skills she was able to locate and identify the fraud and dealt with him accordingly. Not personally of course, she just told someone else to do what was fit.

Compensation came into her bank account, and at that point, she realized it was already morning. Late morning. Normally she would be sleeping by now but fatigue hasn't come to her yet. Instead she slowly crept out of her room and snuck into Saeyoungs.

Crawling in bed with him, she snuggled against his warmth. He groaned at the intrusion but quickly went back to sleep.

That is, until a brother walked in and started blabbering.

She tried throwing a pillow at the male but she soon realized that the man whom had walked in, was infact Saeyoung. So this meant that-

She let out a yelp as she scrambled off the bed. Saeran sat up and stared at her, wondering what the duo was doing in his room.

"You're sleeping with my brother!?"

"WHAT?" Saeran had immediately shouted and woke up in that instance.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY SLEEP WITH MY BROTHER? WHAT IS THIS BETRAAAYEEEEL!!?"

"I thought he was you!" She had toned down her voice a bit but was still shouting none the less. All the while, Saeran has short circuited and fell over in bed.

"Waaaah my baby is cheating on me with my brother!" 

Saeyoung threw his hands in the air dramatically, as she walked over to him and flicked him in the forehead.

"Oi! I'm not cheating on you, I came in to lay down thinking it was you."

"Oooh, so you're not sleeping with my brother?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DOLT!"

"..."

"…"

Saeran sat up and threw the covers off of him. He looked them both dead in the eye and said, "Psh even if she wanted to she couldn't handle this."

"Isn't that what you said last night?" Saeyoung directed his question towards the female, looking down at her. He wiggled his eyebrows under her stare.

"Don't you dare even try to test it out either!" Saeran covered his chest with both arms protectively and shrank back. He immediately started running away from the duo that was chasing him through out the house.

 

 

"What were you doing all night anyways?" Seven had sat down on the couch with the other occupants and was petting the small girls head. When she had suddenly disappeared he got worried, but gave her privacy as it seemed as though she needed it.

"Sleeping." She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"With my brother?" He wiggled his eyebrows against her, jokingly. God knows how hurt he would've been if it were true.

"I swear to God if you don't drop that I'm going to throw away every box of chips and every can of soda you own." Her voice was stern and frustrated. Slight exaggeration could be heard in her voice but the twin decided to play along.

"Please do I'm tired of picking it up." Saeran had butted into the conversation but was ignored as they continued with their banter.

"You wouldn't!" He put his hand on his chest to act offended, shock written all over his face.

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him, a menacing aura came from her. 

"Watch me." Very slowly, she stood up and then immediately tried to run away. 

Well aleast she tried.


	6. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decide to take a break and play a bit of Twister, what can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely did not proofread so if there's any mistakes im s o r r y
> 
>  
> 
> Also should I make a nsfw like honestly I don't think I'm serious enough in this series to be able to go through a whole chapter of just smut. I might include like, saeyoung being all stupid and maybe I'll decide to traumatize Vanderwood yet again lolol

Saeran narrowed his eyes as he looked at the spectacle before him.

"C'mooon, just one round!" His brother bellowed and ran up to him shoving the board into his arms.

With a sigh he gave in.

 

"Twister?" Y/N walked into the room and saw the mat layer out and Saeyoung explaining the mechanics, who then eagerly invited her to join as well.

"Yeah! And who ever wins, gets um…" he started, putting a finger to his chin in Saeyoung after a few seconds he then started to stroke his chin, has if he had an imaginary beard and began humming.

"Hmmm…"

"Hurry up old man." Saerans eyebrow twitched as he waited on the other male, he could practically see the grey hairs starting to root.

"Aren't we the same age?" 

"Shut up."

 

"How about a kiss!" Saeyoung exclaims, eyes sparkling as he looks at Y/N.

"Are you sure that's not for the losers?" Saeran butted it, pushing Saeyoung away from the female.

"It would be from Y/N! C'mon." At his comment Saeran smirked a little, and agreed to play.

"Uh guys? I didn't agr-" she was cut off when the spinner was thrusted into her hands and two hands on her shoulders forced her to take a seat on the couch. 

"Just you wait, I'm getting that kiss." Saeyoung put both hands on his hips and then shot a wink towards Y/N, who rolled her eyes in response.

 

"Left hand red." She raised her voice over the banter between the twins, and one of them immediately followed her orders.

"So eager to take orders, one might say you're like that in bed too-" Saeyoung was cut off when Y/N threw her shoe at him.

 

 

The game continued until the males officially looked like a human pretzel hybrid. It has gone on for hours and frankly, they were getting fairly easy colors compared to early on in the game. Y/N wanted to spice it up.

"Hey guys, one of you is clearly not going to fall soon so let's add another challenge."

She slipped off her sweater to reveal a loose belly shirt underneath, with her favorite bands logo printed onto the chest. Then slipping off her sweats to reveal spandex.

Both boys flushed at this and tried to turn their head away but due to the compromising position, they couldn't. Forced to watch as she ever so slowly undressed herself.

"I'll join you, yeah?"

 

Y/N had brought meowy to take over the board, and was surprisingly good for a robot. What can she say, a genius did make it. Soon enough she too became entangled, and she thanked the gods for allowing her to have taken yoga and dance classes in the past. Her flexibility was getting pushed to the limit as she was in a backbend, with Saeran beneath her and Saeyoung hovering to the left of her, with his right hand in between her thighs and onto the color to her right.

"Hmm, still pretty easy. Nice butt by the way." Saerans remark made her yelp but her pride wouldn't let her try to fix her shorts. Instead, having an idea struck her mind, she wiggled her bottom a little bit. Letting her thighs brush Saeyoungs arm and her lower back against Saerans chest.

"Oi! What are you- oof!" And then suddenly everyone came crashing down. It was a tsunami of body parts and yelps. Once everyone was done groaning they looked up to see the disturbance.

"Oh… he he… hey Vanderwood!" Y/N opened her eyes to see Mary Vanderwoods face right in front of her. Practically giving the most unamused and sassiest face known to mankind.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He grumbled as he tried to get up, but his hand landed one someone. A very soft part of someone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GRABBING?!" Y/N screeched as she tried to pry his hand off her lower region. Then pushing on his face with her other hand and effectively flipping him over.

"WHAT?!" Saeyoung yelled as he stumbled to untangle himself and then grab Y/N.

"Geez you're pretty straight forward." Saeran mumbled as he rubbed all the sore spots and sat up on the mat.

"I- I DIDNT MEAN TO! S-S-SORRY!" Vanderwood stood up and bowed then briskly walked out of the living room to the bathroom; most likely to blow a fuse and try to sanitize his hand.

Y/N shivered as she protected her nether region with her hands, slightly traumatized at being very groped so suddenly and by Vanderwood no other.

 

After she had calmed down Saeran had slightly crawled over to her and pat her head, then whispering, "I think I won."

"What?! Noooo I did!" Saeyoung then squeezed his arms tighter around her, and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Vanderwood tripped over you, then you fell bringing Y/N down and then I finally fell," he smirked as he looked his brother dead in the eye. "So I win."

Saeyoung sighed and let go of Y/N as she turned to face Saeran.

She crawled a little towards him and pulled his collar down and then planted a soft kiss on his cheek. In which a small amount of blush dusted his cheeks, and then he smiled triumphantly at his brother.

"Y/NNN, give me kisses toooooo~~" at this she turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"No." 

She flung her arms around Saeran and then said a few "Help me!" Or "Protect me!" As Saeyoung tried to lounge at her.

"Saeyoung leave the princess alone she obviously wants me now~" Saeran stood up, forgetting she was still attached and then immediately helped when he fell backwards, landing on his back with her straddling him.

"Betrayed! How many times must I go through this betrayal!?" Feigning hurt yet again, he held his hand out to help Y/N off of his brother.

She grabbed his hand and then apologized to Saeran, and asking if his back was okay. Which in response she got a gruff "Okay."

"I'll put the stuff away, why don't you go take a shower?" Y/N offered, aiming her question towards Saeyoung. She knelt down to pick up the mat, and nudging Saeran off of it in the process.

"Is that you're subtle way of saying I stink?" He nudged her shoulder and sent a smile.

"Glad you figured it out before I had to say it." She said in a monotone voice, face flat.

"W-what!? Seriously?!" He then stuck his face inside his shirt to try to smell himself. Y/N pushed him away calling him a 'weirdo' and trying to force him into the shower.

"Mmm, but I'm your weirdo right?"

"Yes. Yes you are." They both stood up and she initiated a kiss, which he tried to deepen but they were interrupted when Saeran coughed and tried yelling at them.

"I'm still here you know. You guys fuck like rabbits seriously…" After that, he got up and brushed himself off and headed towards his room.

 

"He's totally jealous."

"IM NOT JEALOUS!"

Saeyoung whispered even quieter this time around, in a sing song voice drawing out the syllables.

"Jeaaallouuss~~~"


	7. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck so. GRAPHIC WARNING LIKE BIG TIME. Dont say I didn't warn you. Goddamn this was supposed to be a small chapter and a good little mission. And I just went yandere. Have fun. THIS IS NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO WANT FUNNY AND CUTE. THIS CHAPTER IS HARDCORE ASF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so long on this. I now need to change the rating because do you see this mess. I almost made myself want to puke with how I got. The writing isn't too bad but I have a very vivid imagination...

Groaning as the loud blare of an alarm clock hit her ears, she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. But she immediately woke up when the crack of the clock emitted, meaning she had broken it.

"Not again ughhh," she began grumbling more as she sat up and took the covers off. "Guess I should start getting ready, huh?" Talking to no one in particular.

Sighing, she got off the bed and moved towards her closet. She had a mission today, it was her first mission since moving in with the twins and she's not sure what her excuse is going to be yet.

"I need something light but concealing…" Mumbling to herself she moved the racks and began searching through the articles to find a good outfit.

 

"For what?" A voice startled her as she looked over to see Saeran standing in the doorway of her room. His head was tilted in curiosity as she went back to looking for something to wear.

"I have some errands I need to run."

"Gasp, You? Leaving the house? Someone call NASA the world is about to end." He walked into her room, slight slouched posture as he walked towards her closet.

"Hardy har har, arent you quite the jokester." She nudged his shoulder with hers as he stood next to her form. He scanned his eyes over her closet before snickering.

"You gotta problem with my clothes?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he shook his head.

"Nope, just a shame that a shut in like you has all these nice outing outfits." He made his point by pointing to a sundress she had bought a while back.

"Meh, not everyday I get the opportunity to dress nice. I save that for dates." She sent a wink his way as she pulled out a shirt with half sleeves and smooth black material.

"Too bad you're not going to go on those anytime soon." He chuckled at his own joke which made her look up at him, appreciating his rare laugh. If making fun of her love life made him laugh she should do that more often.

"Yeah yeah tell that to your brother." She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. She moved to pick out pants, wanting to opt for jeans but lord knows she'll wind up sweating like crazy.

She hummed as she moved the hangers, a pair of eyes watching her as she did so.

"Right…" His voice got quite as he averted his eyes. 

"You're bags are going away." She pointed out, poking his cheek, trying to lighten the surprisngly dampened mood.

"Oh ha ha fuck you."

"Mm, maybe later." Laughing out a response, she finally pulled out a pair of shorts, some that went just above her fingertips when worn. She missed the slight blush that overcame his cheeks while she studied the shorts.

"Well this will do I suppose." Sighing she moved to set her clothes on her bed.

 

"…"

"So are you just going to stand there and watch me strip or-?"

"As much as I would love the show, I'll leave."

She laughed as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Moments like those with him were nice, his timid unapproachable aura no longer enveloped him. 

Despite being standoffish, he was a pleasant person to get along with. 

 

After getting dressed, Y/N headed out to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before heading out, letting out a sigh as she decided on toast. As there was barely any other nutritious food in the house, even if she bought some the other male occupant would eat it all.

"Hey babe, you're up early." Saeyoung came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her shoulder with his nose.

"Mm, I have some errands to run."

"Ehhh? Y/N the hermit is leaving?"

"Shut it, jeez you and your brother both think so highly of me." She shrugged him off as she went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Of course my queen." He purred as he pulled out a chair next to the dining table.

"You sound like Zen." Making the comment, his face slightly lit up, a smirk entering his features.

"Ohhh? So I'm a charming hot shot now?"

"No you're a narcisstic loner." She deadpanned as he sweatdropped and started babbling nonsense.

"Anyways I have to get going I'll be home later, promise." Walking up to him she leant down for a kiss, which he happily accepted.

"Pinky promise?"

Chuckling slightly she took hold of his pinky and entwined it with her own. "Pinky promise." Kissing the hands, their hands retreated and she grabbed a small sweater and walked out the door.

Sighing, she walked to her car, which seemed far too out of place next to Saeyoungs sports cars. Even Saerans car seemed way out of her league.

Her car started with a rumble and with that she headed to the large estate address that the agency had given to her. It was a infiltrate mission, to gather information amongst the crowd, a huge party being held with a lot of big shots in shady business. Or so she was told.

She looked over at the dress and mask the agency had sent her for this occasion, she thought of it more as a masquerade ball than just a high class party.

 

The drive was a few hours and by the time she had reached her destination it was already noon, even with having left the house damn near dawn. She sighed as she took the clothing out of the bag, careful not to rip the fabric.

Getting dressed in a car was definitely not the easiest task, having bumped all of her limbs just about everywhere she can reach, but after she was done, she took out her makeup bag and decided to doll herself up. She had to fit in right?

Wanting to go with something simple get extravagant, needing to blend in with the other women but not stick out too much. And not to mention stay clean if she were to need to run.

 

After applying what she felt was necessary, she heaved a breath and opened the door. Turning off the engine and shoving her keys in the small hand held purse she had on. 

Y/N slipped the mask on, it was a cover for her eyes, although it didnt cover much it did make her harder to recognize, especially with the cake face she had on.

"Alright then, here I go." No matter how many times she has done this, she still can't calm the erratic beat of her heart.

Walking up to the doorway of the mansion like architecture, admiring the intricate designs on the pillars holding the ceiling outside the doorway. Two butlers greeted her as she entered the foyer, bowing slightly to them, she lifted her dress ruffles as she took the step up into the door.

She heard soft classical music emitting from the main room and headed towards the large entrance. Gaping at how many people were there, she sidestepped to a less occupied area.

Unfortunately that meant she caught the eye of those surrounding her. Eventually, a man sought out a dance with her; Holding out his hand for her. 

'This is my chance!' Wanting to look seemingly normal, she took his hand and thanked Jumin silently for all the dancing lessons. Her eyes peered through her mask as she took in her partners appearance.

His hair was a silky brown and flowed to the right, a small bridge with the part. He had a small strip dangling in front of his left eye, the mask he wore was black with silver trimming. It complimented the suit he wore.

"You're quite the dancer." His voice was low, but could still be heard over the chatter and music.

"Not too bad yourself either." 

They continued to waltz, her ears straining to pick up any information, trying to listen on other conversations. Her straining was well hidden under her façade, having done this for years.

"Well well, look who decided to show up." Another man intervened between the pair, placing a hand on her partners shoulder.

"Ah if you would excuse me for a moment." 

She nodded at his statement and departed. Walking around, eavesdropping from here and there. Until one particular conversation prickled her ears, it was faint but she picked it up.

"You sure she's coming?" She could make out the first males voice, as she headed towards the source quietly.

"The boss sent her, she has to be." This voice was slightly deeper, a more stern tone to it.

"All this trouble just for some stupid bitch." She froze at his vulgar language, narrowing her eyes and pondering whom he was speaking so rudely of.

"Its Silent Bunny, she's far from stupid but I won't deny the bitch part."

Her mouth dropped open a little, they were talking about her?! Who were these people?

Leaning against a nearby pillar, making sure to obscure the view they had of her; she strained her ears to listen some more.

"Shouldn't we just kill her?"

"Boss wants her alive, god knows why though." 

She shook as she heard this, someone wanted her dead? I mean, it was common with her work but she hadn't done anything recently to piss anyone off. Y/N started to count off all the people who would have viable reasons for wanting her dead. None came to mind right off the bat.

"Probably wants her for himself."

"Wouldn't doubt it, greedy bastard."

"Lower your voice, we mustn't have anyone hearing us."

She could laugh at the irony. Honestly not knowing why she was still there, every nerve in her being screaming at her to run. But that would be too suspicious. Playing casual, and taking another sip from the drink she had taken off a butlers tray.

"When do you think she's going to show up?"

"Dunno but we got to be prepared, its a masked party."

"We get one photo of her, and its with that stupid boyfriend of hers."

Boyfriend…? But… How could they know about Saeyoung? If that was true then-

"Wouldn't be surprised if the boss wants him dead too."

"I actually heard word about it. He said something like, taking everything away from her as she had done to him."

"He must've done serious digging to find her identity."

"Sure did."

No… She couldn't believe her ears. Saeyoungs death was being plotted because of her. Y/N's heart shattered with guilt as she heard this. Her face remaining stoic as ever but on the inside, she was breaking down.

Having enough she set her glass down and walked back towards the foyer.

After actually leaving the building, she picked up her pace towards the parking garage and towards her car.

Only to see people surrounding it waiting for her.

She quickly hid, trying to contemplate her position.

It had been far to long for her to go headstrong in any hand to hand combat, and she wasn't holding any weapons on her.

Taking a deep sigh, she examined all the cars around her. Trying to hotwire one in the same vicinity as the perpetrators would be too risky. Slowly crawling away from the wall she was hiding from, she quickly fled to a floor a few stories up. Greeted with a new bunch of cars, she spots a model she recognizes.

 

 

She had left her normal clothes back in her car, but had some cash to buy some at a local store. Although she might attract attention with her current attire, she really needed to get rid of the clothing the agency had given her. If its true that the boss had it out for her, she's certain there might be some device on her.

Stopping at a dollar store she quickly bought just a normal black tank top and joggers. Quickly dumping the dress in the trash, she hopped back in the stolen vehicle.

"Damnit damn it damn it!" She cursed herself when no plan came to mind. Being too careless and stealing a car was definitely a huge mistake all it took was a simple lookup and anyone could see she had taken it, and not to mention her whereabouts.

Getting frantic she ran her fingers through her hair and thought if her best choices.

There was a beach not to far from here, she could dump it there. Then again it would be easily found and if she had even left a spec of evidence, its pinned on her.

 

Taking out her phone she decided to call up a number she never wanted to have to use again.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

"You always do. I want an explanation."

"You know where the large Manning Estate is?" She pulled out a map, finding one in the glove department when she had searched the car earlier.

"Sure do, dont know anyone who hasn't heard of it."

"Meet me at the cafe exactly 23.7 blocks away."

"Demanding as usual, but I'll accept."

 

 

"You're here." She spotted him as he pulled out the seat across from her.

"Couldn't let my girl down now could I Y/N?" Her fists clenched but she smiled anyways.

 

"Or should I say, my little Bunny." A wicked grin entered his features as he smiled down on Y/N

"Shut your trap. The only reason your not dead yet is because of me." 

"You shouldn't speak so harshly to someone who's going to save your life." He leaned against his palm as she took out a piece of paper, sliding it to him.

He took it silently and read the contents.

Sighing, he peered up at her. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

 

After a decent amount of time discussing her current problem, she noticed yet another drawback. It was getting dark, and if she wasn't home soon, she'd have a hell of a time preventing Saeyoung from tracking her.

"Sorry to say this but, you're as good as dead-"

"What did you say you useless piece of junk?!" She grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him towards her, seething with anger.

"-Unless, you can either A: Get them the fuck off your tail. B: Fake your own death. Or C: Start new, again."

"You know I can't do that again…" Voice dialing down, she let go of him and pushed him back in his seat.

"Thats what I thought-"

"I can't fake my own death either." Looking down at her lap she thought about her only option.

"Do you know what they want from you?" He questioned her, snapping his fingers to get her attention back.

"Revenge."

"Who the hell did you meddle with that killing you is revenge."

She slammed her head down on the table at this, groaning. "Guhhhh I dont knowwww…"

"Why dont you try to bite back?"

"I would if I could-" she was cut off by the ringing of her cellphone. Looking at the caller she put a finger to her lips.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

Hearing her boyfriends distraught voice on why she was missing caused her heart to clench, but she let out a giggle instead.

"Job is taking a little long than I thought- shit I mean… Hehe.. You caught me! I got a job to make some money, I wanted to buy you something."

She caught herself, amidst all her stress she definitely let it slip. Thankfully he fully believed her which only put more guilt on her.

Ending the phone call, she decided to wipe all her feelings off the table for now.

 

"So what's the plan?" She looked up in time to see him smirking.

"You're going to love this." 

Her stomach was a little more than just upset at the sudden change of tone. She could practically feel the evil aura vibing off of him.

 

He left the cafe first, the moon was shining bright now. Sighing as she traced the scratches on the window, she figured it was safe to leave now.

Getting up she put a few won bills on the table and left. Due to her extreme stress she didn't notice the shadows that lurked behind her, until one had managed to put her in a choke hold, cutting off her breathe.

"Let!… Me…..go-" she was cut off as her hands slowed the movement of hitting the attackers arm and her vision gave out. Much quicker than it should've been, most likely due to her being rusty after her long break.

 

 

 

 

"Saeran I'm telling you, something isn't right! I can feel it…" Saeyoung paced the floor as he complained to his brother. His heart clenched, and it was nagging him.

"You say that every time she leaves."

"Yeah but- This time is different!" He ran over to his brother and took his hands, bowing his head as he begged. "Please help me! I just need to make sure she's okay, she's not answering her phone anymore."

"Tch fine whatever, but I'm telling you its probably nothing." 

Quickly moving to his computer area, which he now shared with Saeran he began running searches for her car.

It came up as a dead end though when he saw through footage that it had been blown up.

"Oh god…" His eyes widened when he thought of the possibility of his agency going after her. 

 

"Maybe we can find something on her laptop?"

"Good idea."

 

 

 

"Somebody… Anyone, help…" She reached out but her hands were restrained, she felt the cold bite of chains around her wrist.

Her eyes cracked open, and light came in through a small window. It wasn't bright, which told her it was still nighttime.

She looked around, noticing mold all around the small cell she was being held in. Her chains were locked in place with a hook in the cement ground.

A shiver ran up her back as she tried to make some warmth by rubbing her hands against different parts of her body. To no avail she decided to preserve energy and rest.

 

A few voices made her look up again, this time she noticed a few heavily armed guards standing just outside the bars that encaged her.

She knew calling for help was futile so she stayed silent, staring at the ground. Time passed by agonizingly slow, and it was painful to watch so many people walk in and out. This many people hated her? Wanted her captured? Did they condone this?!

If this were some fairytale she would've prayed for some prince charming to come save her, but alas, she's no princess. A filthy hacker. Thats what she was.

Someone who didnt need saving.

Looming around she tried to examine even further, if there was a way to release her from her binds. The chain was short enough to where she wouldn't be able to stand with them attached. Leaving the room for choking the shit out if her captors, out of question.

Sighing momentarily she leaned back against the wall. It felt just as gross as it looked. Damp, cold, and mushy. Oh well.

 

She began to curse her childhood. Especially the man she had met up with. His name- well she didnt know his name and she didnt care to know. All she knows is that he goes by Reaper. A fellow Agent. He was slightly older than her, but he had brought her into this nasty business at a ripe age of 12. 

Being an orphan in the system wasn't easy. Not that she would let anyone know about her past. It was far too gruesome for some go handle.

 

 

 

"Yo Reaper, what are you doing?"

"Hmm, I'm going on an adventure, do you want to come?"

The young girl thought about it, before taking his hand and nodding. A innocent and niave smile spread across her face.

Oh how stupid she was.

 

"Y/N!" Reaper held her hand as she dangled off the cliff side. Someone had pushed her. She knew that for a fact, having felt the hands on her. A normal stroll in the woods, thats all she thought this was going to be.

"Reaper! Pull me up!"

"What do you think I'm doing idiot!?"

He gave her arm a large tug and flipped her onto the ground, heaving huge breaths.

"Who..?" She stared into the sky, eyes empty. Void of any emotion.

Using his elbows to prop himself up he looked at the girl. He had chills down his spine when she looked over to him, her face was so-… Lifeless?

"Well damn. I thought she would've dragged both of you down." A new voice had approached them, and while Reaper looked over in shock, Y/N had looked over in annoyance.

"Shut up…" Her mumbled voice was barely audible as she began to stand up.

"What the hell did you say to me little girl?!" The man reered as he clenched in anger. Men. Its always men. Her mind filled with hatred as she tried to fathom this grown man trying to kill an innocent girl.

Pulling out her switch blade, she charged at him.

"Y/N! No!" Reaper jumped up but was cut off by her scream.

Except she wasn't hurt.

She had dodged his grimy hands and swiveled her hand into his side, puncturing him through the loose shirt he wore.

"Damnit-! You little brat!"

She took her chance as he knelt down to cover his wound, and try to grab her, she plunged the knife into his neck. Twisting it as she heard the gargle rise in his throat. She took it out and shoved it in his eye. Her eyes began to go manic and a grin broke out on her face.

Reaper watch in horror as he took a small step back.

"Gimme gimme!" She then twisted her knife again which resulted in a scream, and another when she ripped his eye out. Throwing it somewhere in the woods. She began jumping and repeatedly stabbing him, even long after he was slumped over a tree stump, very much dead. Jump, stab, laugh, repeat.

"Y/N thats enough!" Reaper finally back into his senses he reached to grab the girls hand, but she just swirled around and flashed him a grin.

"I did it! Are you proud of me?" She asked innocently, setting the knife down, and patted down her blood soaked clothes.

Reaper smiled as he took her form and hugged her, bringing her body into his.

"Of course my little Bunny."

"Bunny?"

"Well if you're going to hop around and kill people you have to have an agent name."

"I can really join you!?"

Her eyes peered up at his in excitement. Snickering at the little girl he pet her head.

"Well now you have no choice."

 

This girl wasn't many things, but one word he used to describe her to the agency was: Lunatic.

 

 

 

Silent Bunny. That was her code name, for many reasons. But she held a personal grudge against it. As it held many accomplishments, it also held great pain. 

A clanking could be heard as she looked up, shaken from her dream. The female was silent as she walked over. A female. For once. Someone the same gender was trying to kill her.

She marveled at the fact, maybe it wasn't all just rude nasty men. Well. Either way they are all rude and nasty. 

Her eyes glimmered as the woman released her from her confines, and trying to take the opportunity she immediately went in for the punch.

Not getting much momentum into her swing, but it was definitely enough to knock her back.

The woman yelled as she held her cheek. The guards came barreling in, Y/N in fighting stance. 

She smirked when the woman noticed she had snagged the small knife in her pocket.

Y/N had the knife in one and her fist balled with the other.

The first guard charged at her but taking a deep breathe, she let instinct take over. Dodging his fist, and swiveling around him to where she was now behind him. She raised the hand holding the knife and plummeted it down to the nape of his neck.

She then shoved him with her foot and turned around in time to fend off the other guard.

This time he waited for her to make the first move, which she didn't mind. She ran towards him as he made a block with his arms, she slid and went through his legs, popping up behind him. She also went for the neck on this one but he had turned around and her aiming was off. Instead the knife imbedded itself in his eye. He screamed in agony as she twisted it.

She always did have a fascination with taking out eyes.

She ripped it out and watched as the blood spurted. Some hitting her cheek before she brought the knife down again in his jugular.

As for the woman, well, she feinted and Y/N decided to show mercy.

Keeping the knife in hand she walked out of the cell, leaving the corpses behind. She began to squint yi try to see in the dark, she spotted a doorway and decided to go through that. Following the large hallway she noticed large double doors that said "Exit".

Deciding to leave a small message for these fuckers, she carved, 'Leave me alone unless you desire death -Silent Bunny' into the walls on the hallway. The blood dripping from some of the letters gave it a more eery effect.

Pushing the doors open, she spotted an empty field. Not a tree in sight.

"Just where the hell am I?"

She trudged around the building, until she spotted a few cars. A smirk entered her features as she chose the one she desired.

 

 

 

She heaved a tired breath as she pushed open the front door to her home. Collapsing at the door way, she was greeted with two screaming twins.

Thats right, she was drenched head to toe in blood.

"Dont worry its not mine." She spoke as her face was in the floor, so her words came out as muffles.

Saeyoung immediately ran to her side and picked her up, crying and holding her.

Even Saeran came to sit next to her.

"I'm so sorry… This is all my fault I-"

"Saeyoung theres something you need to know about me."

"Huh? W-what is it babe?" He gave a painful smiled as he wiped her cheek. Saran had got up and brought back a wet rag and a pair of clothes for her to change into.

"You know that hacker, Silent Bunny?"

"Yeah, I heard they were in some deep shit with some agencies I worked with a while back. They've gone off the radar though."

She chuckled as she looked up at him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Thats because I found you. I didnt need work when I have you."

"What..? I dont understand."

Saeran then shot his head up, "You dont mean-"

"Hello Agent 707, I'm Agent Bunny. Aka Silent Bunny."

With that the last of her energy left her, passing out in his arms.

 

His heart froze. In his arms was the great hacker he rivaled with. So many times had he gotten orders to track and kill her. So many bounties for her head.

And yet here she was. In his arms, as his lover, covered in god knows who's blood.

But right now, he just needed sleep. He had spent all night trying to locate her. The only thing he had found was her meeting up with some dude called Reaper, no thanks to her phone.

 

Sleep, yeah. He had to bathe her then he'd sleep.

They'll talk about it some other time.

Or maybe this was just a big dream of his, he chuckled. He always did have an overactive imagination.


	8. Won't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit messy, saeyoung is hurt. Everyone is hurt.

She woke with a start, hyperventilating. She looked down at the pillow and suspected she was drooling again when she saw it was soaked. But when she looked down she noticed she was in pajamas, her hair was still damp.

"He must've bathed me…" She turned over and spotted the boy of interest. He looked peaceful in his slumber, but she knew he had a habit of night terrors.

Wrapping her arms back around him and snuggling his chest, she tried to calm her breathing.

The tears that ran down her cheeks did nothing to help soothe her.

This man… Would he still love her? They were rivals after all. So many times have they sabotaged each other, but somehow against all odds, they fell in love.

She felt guilty knowing he loved her for a mask that was forced onto her. He couldn't truly love her true self.

At this her fists clenched, holding the fabric of his loose shirt in her hand. Sobbing some more and squinted her eyes to try to study his figure. This perfect human. Yet so far from perfect. She wished she could sympathize with him but, she was far worse.

So many times had he warned her about him, and his dangerous life.

Y/N didnt care, she would always stay. In all honesty, she liked the thrill. Not only that but imagining a world without him was… Dreadful.

Her cries had long since stopped. Stomach giving a loud growl, she sighed and rolled the duvet off of her. 

His bed was small, and being to quick would certainly wake him up.

Padding to the kitchen, she noticed the slight glow of the TV, intriguing her. Y/N spotted the other male curled up on the couch. He was cradling a pillow and his form was shaking.

"Saeran…" Slowly approaching him, she laid her hand on his cheek.

He froze and his eyes cracked open.

"Ah, sorry I didnt know you were awake." She backed away when she noticed his frightened expression. The way he clenched harder around the pillow didn't slip her eyes either. His fingers slightly shaking against the material, and eyes flickering.

Her heart hurt at the sight, was he afraid of her? 

"I-Im sorry…" The hand that previously reached out to him fell to her side as she backed away. Tears brimmed her vision as she walked to the kitchen. If being here put him in fear and Saeyoung at risk… Could she stay?

It would hurt so much to leave, but seeing how scared he was of her, hurt so much worse. Did Saeyoung feel like that? Her mind began to wander, and not into a good area.

 

She grabbed a small apple and a juice box from the fridge. Not even bothing to look at the contents. It was too dark to see them anyways. Sitting down at the table she stared at the shadows in her hands. Her stomach was telling her to eat but, she had lost her appetite.

Hearing footsteps she looked up, she was met with a dark figure, he walked over to the wall and flipped on the lights.

Squinting her eyes a little at the sudden brightness, she noticed it was Saeyoung. He sighed and sat down across from her. Her hands let go of the food and she pulled them in her lap. Fingers twiddling mindlessly with one another.

Why was it so awkward? Was he upset? What's on his mind? Her mind ran at a mile a minute as she tried to read the expression on his face.

"Please tell me this is dream…" His broken voice made her eyes widen, the tears now threatening to spill. Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry…"

"Is that all you have to say?!" He shouted, standing back up and peering down at her.

"I- What do you want me to say?" Her voice was quite, almost inaudible. She could only half understand his outburst. Not really thinking through that they would be this mad. Had he known all about her?

Saeyoung ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it before taking deep breathes.

"That its not true. That youre just the n-normal Y/N that I know. That you're the sweet girl I fell in love with, the girl that held on to her sanity to help me get back mine. The girl that was pure and innocent, the girl who let me taint her to save myself. N-not some psycho killer who competes with me for hacking…"

"Tell me that I'm wrong! Tell me you're not one and the same!" He ran up to her and grabbed her hands. His face in front of hers as his eyes glazed over. So he did know. The filthy truth.

"Please… Tell me you're not them… Tell me that you're just the Y/N I fell in love with."

She looked down, breaking eye contact.

"I promised I would never lie to you," she finally let the pain out, feeling her cheeks wet once again. "And I won't start tonight." 

She heard an intake of breath. The hands that held hers, slowly let go. Finding herself missing the warmth, she looked back up and reached for him again.

Only to find a look of horror and disgust on his face.

"But that doesn't mean I'm still not the same Y/N!" Her voice raised as she tried to gain him back. Begging with any God to just forget about everything. Why can't they go back to how they were? The silly trio, cracking jokes everywhere.

"Yeah, and so much more. A monster, a hacker, my rival… My love…" His voice broke as he knelt down, head in hands as he sobbed.

"I-I swear this was the first time in so long that I've… That I've-!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU STILL DID IT! DIDNT YOU?!" He shouted as he looked up at her. For once she regretted everything. She regretted meeting them, she regretted joining the agency, she regretted going to the RFA, falling in love… Being born.

"I know how agencies can be… But people like you are what make the name so much more dirty. You're a monster." 

Her head hung low in shame. Don't you think she knew this? Her heart was bursting and it hurt so bad.

"You're right. I'm a monster. I shouldn't exist. B-but for once I felt like I belonged. I love you Saeyoung! Please... You are what keeps me together.. Without you I'm nothing."

"You already are nothing."

Her head whipped up in time to see him walk away. Instead Saeran walked in. He trembeled slightly as he walked towards her. She couldn't handle this, standing up, she walked away. Only to be held back as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"He's just upset. H-he doesn't mean any of those… I.. I promise."

"Well I know how you guys truly feel. Dont worry I'm okay." She flashed him a broken smile as more tears ran down her face. His eyes slightly widened before the grip on her wrist loosened. Her eyes wandered to the apple. Rotten. How did she not notice? What was she going to do with these two? They can't even keep their food from spoiling. 

Walking towards the door, she opened it and trudged out slowly. A walk. Yeah, thats what she needed.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her bottoms and headed towards the sidewalk. The breeze was nice. It was cool and crisp, but not enough to bite her skin.

'I must have slept through the whole day. The sun is already setting.'

The view was nice, a crimson spread across the horizon. It blended with the purple and blues of the night. It was breathtaking.

Sitting at a nearby park she just admired the sky. Pondering on the words that were so harshly thrown at her. Sure its not the first time she's been called a monster or a waste of space. Many times has she been harassed, but coming from him. It hurt so bad. It made her heart want to stop.

Was she that bad? She dropped all of that business to be with him. Field work was now rare for her. Let alone kill missions. Even the task she was assigned was originally for info gathering. Never had she planned to… kill them. Or maybe secretly, deep down she missed it. The thrill of watching the life in someone's eyes slowly drain.

Y/N played with her hands as she just thought. She had left her phone at home, otherwise she wouldve called a friend. Could she call it their home? Surely he wouldn't end their relationship over this? Thinking back, maybe he would. Could. Should.

She was no good for him. Her past defined her. But… Could she let it define her future?

A newfound energy, she was for sure going to quit agency work. She would beg if she had to, to get Saeyoung to accept her again. She would do anything. Her step had a bounce in it as she quickened her pace. The brisk walk turned into a jog, then a run. Going full speed she rushed back home.

She was going to make this right.

Was.

 

 

It all happened in a blur. She didnt even see her fate, all she heard was horns and then blank.

Nothing.

'Is this what death feels like?'

Darkness, that's all she saw. Silence, thats all she heard. Nothing, nothing being felt, smelt, all her senses failed her.

 

Where was she?

 

 

"Saeyoung! Open this door or so help me god…" Yoosungs voice ran through the door as he was greeted with a puffy eyed male.

"Its Y/N-"

"I don't care." He tried closing the door but Yoosung stuck his foot in to catch it.

"They say she's not going to make it." His eyes peered up at Saeyoung. Tears threatening to spill as his lip quivered.

"What?" His voice got quite, shock running through him.

"T-they say that it was an accident. T-that sh-shes not even trying to fight it."

"Yoosung what the hell are you going on about?!" He grabbed the others shoulders, slightly shaking him.

"It w-was a hit a-and r-run…" 

The words hit him hard. Yeah he was mad.. But if he didn't drive her off… It was his fault.

"Oh God…" He covered his mouth as he took a step back, bumping into a wide eyed Saeran.

"Where is she?!" Saeran pushed toward Yoosung.

"I'll take you come on." As he turned around to leave he was stopped by the older brother.

"I'm going too." 

A simple nod of the head was all of the answer he got.

 

 

Yoosung had driven one of Saeyoungs car to a hospital about an hour away, it was a facility that held deeply injured patients.

All 3 walked into the room the girl lonesome in the middle. Yoosung was the first to go to her side. He clutched her hand as he whispered to her. 

"Y/N…" He took back all the words he said. Knowing it was harsh but in the heat of the moment he couldn't stop. Even seeing her broken form trembling didnt stop him. He regretted it now. Oh how he wished he could go back. They said that she's not even fighting for her life. Is that really true? 

 

 

A shock ran through the fiber of being. Although she couldn't see or feel her physical body, she felt the tingles run through from her chest to the tips of her fingers. Her body revulsed as a sudden brightness overcame her sight.

She was standing. Watching. She looked around the room, peering at the doctors surrounding her physical body.

Is she dead? The flatline on the monitor confirmed it.

A bittersweet smile overcame her features.

Maybe she deserved this. All the lives thats fell to her hands, maybe this was their revenge. Forced to watch as they fail to save her. Not that she needed saving. A note caught her eye. Walking over, her body floated effortlessly with her every step she took. 

"Oh Yoosung…" She noticed the carefully written note, even with his scratchy penmanship she can feel the emotion.

'Sorry, but I'm not dying today!' 

Y/N clenched her fist. Squeezing her fists.

"I won't! I won't die!" She screamed. Her tears running down. Only to dissapate once they fell.

 

"I'm going to live!"

 

 

"Huh? Who are you?" Saeyoung shot up as he noticed a male he didnt recognize enter the room. 

He had a suave effect, hair was untame but it seemed to look just right for him. His features were sharp and chiseled. His narrow eyes flickered to Saeyoung for a second before turning back to the female that lay in bed.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't know who I am." Taking a step towards, the man pulled up a chair next to her bedside. Holding one of her hands in both of his.

At this sight of affection Saeyoungs heart clenched. Was she cheating on him? Why does it matter… He probably deserved it anyway…

"You know, she was in love with you. It was so… Sickening sometimes. But it was sweet." The mans voice was quiet, but Saeyoungs ears picked up every word.

He gave an awkward smile and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess she does."

"I know she's never talked about me. I go by Reaper."

At his comment, the males eyes widened. He had known she was talking to a man going by that name but.. This was him?

"There's some things you should know about Y/N…" 

Reapers hand came up to caress her cheek. But her skin was pale and cold, he frowned and pulled her sheets up a bit more. Taking a deep breath, eyes never leaving Y/Ns figure.

"When she was born, her mother died on spot. Although it wasn't really a surprise. She had thin blood and was bound to bleed out anyways. Everyone warned her against having a child but yet, she went through with it. That didnt stop from her father blaming Y/N though. His anger was… Uncontrollable."

"Every night he would throw his empty booze bottles at her, beat her. He warped her sense of punishment. Every little thing she did wrong meant extreme abuse." 

Reapers hands clenched as remembered the bastard. The past. Everything. Saeyoung just remained silent through all of this.

"One night when she was around 6, he had gotten overly drunk. It was like a fuse went off, he tried to kill her. Grabbing the nearest knife he threw himself at her. The whole story isnt exactly clear to me but… They said while in his drunken haze, he tripped. The knife went straight through his neck. But he didnt die then. He sat up and reached for Y/N still trying to kill her."

"They said by some curse he ripped the knife out an flung it at her. It nicked her but not enough to cause any extreme harm. She had to watch as he continued to bleed out. Up until his last moments he was still fighting to kill her."

He ran his fingers up and down her arm soothingly.

"When she came to the orphanage, everyone knew she was... Different. She was condemned and shunned. Even the housemother took out her frustrations on her. All Y/N did was accept it."

Saeyoung looked down. He was finally getting the answers to everything his mind had asked. He remembered her talking about a childhood friend when they first met, was it this guy? She had never actually talked much about her life when she was younger, is this why?

"I was around 13 when I got put in the system. All the other kids were younger than me. Including Y/N. I noticed how others treated her, yet she acted as if it was normal. I remember she bumped into me once and asked me if I was going to beat her. After that she began following me around. It was annoying at first but... after a while it kinda felt like I had a little sister. And in a way she was." 

"I started doing agency working when I was 10 due to my intelligence. But... when I was orphaned and I got put in a home, my work doubled. I would leave early and come back late. Which wasn't the best considering she's very curious about everything. One day she tailed me and saw me take out a few guys. At first I expected rage and fear but... She called me cool and then asked if they were being bad." 

"After that she began nagging me to let her join in on my work. So one day, the agency wanted to test her skill. We took a walk in the woods, and well, the guy who was supposed to test us tried killing her. After that its like her whole demeanor changed. She was a different person. Ive never seen anything like it." 

"Y/N stabbed the shit out of the dude. Even going as far to take out his eyes. I could vomit just thinking about it. Ive never seen her look so... crazy. She was just laughing and smiling, repeating 'Die' each time she brought her knife down on him. I had to bring her down to earth and can you guess what she asked me? Probably not. She asked if I was proud of her." 

"Y/N is far from sane. But... she has saved me countless times. Even from myself sometimes. She sees me as a big brother, even if she does hate me. That's all she will ever see me as, but being in this position, I know every thing about her. Like the way she can play the piano beautifully. Or the way she loves to sing in the shower, or hum lullabys to sleep. Or how she read stories to her stuffed animal and pretended that it was real. Or how she's scared of ending up alone. So many things, yet I'm just the older brother. Even if its just by a year, I remember the time she looked up to me and respected me as an elder. Even ticked me off sometimes."

His hands clenched as his eyes stared down at her. Her hand lay lax in his. 

Saeyoung began to process everything. A sick childhood, he guesses they were more alike than they thought. 

"Don't get me wrong, she has definitely changed. Ever since she met you, I don't know... she dropped all work, all contact with everyone. She even told me she was going to start therapy. That gave me the first clue. The next was the day she went on the field mission. She called me begging for help." 

He stood up and walked over to him. 

"You know how much easier this would've been if she just decided to move again!? But they are also wanting to kill you too! Everything she's done has been for you. I havn't even seen her smile a genuine one before I saw her on the phone with you that night! Do you know how many people have manipulated her? Used her? Yet here you are, prancing about while she lays on her death bed because of you!" 

Reaper shoved his finger in Saeyoungs chest, his anger was getting to the better of him. 

"You must really love her." Saeyoungs voice was quiet, broken.

"Not as much as she loves you. It wont ever matter how much I love her. If she's happy I'm happy. So help me god if she doesn't pull through this. Its your head I want." 

With that, Reaper left the hospital room. Saeyoung finally let out everything he had been holding in. 

"Oh god..." he fell to his knees by her bedside. 

"If there is a god, please save her." He held his necklace in his hands and bowed his head. Praying. Yet they went unanswered as he heard loud blaring. He looked up and saw the lines on the monitors. 

Doctors and nurses alike spilled into the room as he was ushered out. Everything was a blur. Saeran had ran up to him from his previous seat in the main area.

"Whats going on!?" Saeran started to freak out as he saw all the staff rush into the room. 

 

 

 

Her eyes cracked open. Sight blurry, everything around her was fuzzy. Even her mind was fuzzy. 

"Am I dead?" her voice came out as a harsh whisper. 

 

"Y/N!" The male ran up to her and engulfed her. He tried his best to hug her through all the IVs and wires connected to her. 

"Y/N! You're okay!" Yoosung had entered the room, but dropped his cup of water when he ran over to her. 

"I- we thought we lost you, they said your heart stopped. But-but you're still here!"

It was Yoosungs turn to envelope her in a death-like grip hug. He took her small form in his arms and held her as close as possible, even crawling a little bit on the bed. 

"Dumby, dont ever leave me again. I can't lose you too..."

The girl just remained still, in shock. She was alive? A smile came to her features as her arms came to wrap around him, returning his hug. 

"Yoosung..." Her heart felt so warm with his affection, it actually made her felt like someone cared. "Thank you." She sobbed in his shoulder and her body shuddered. He gripped her tighter before letting go. 

"Saeyoung... Wheres Saeran?" Her head tilted to the side a little, Saeyoung began to notice all the little things about her. Like how here lashes held slight dewdrops from her crying, or how a natural glow came from her when she smiled at him. 

"Huh? Uh he's... In the bathroom I think." He got caught staring and turned away. A grimace set on his face, he just couldn't forget that he was the one who put her in here. 

"I'm back- Y/N!" No sooner had Saeyoung said that, Saeran stepped in, immediately rushing over to her bedside. He couldn't help but twinge when all these guys were over her. Yes he did say some hurtful things but, he still loved her. Crazy and all. 

Watching the seen unfold, he noticed her press a kiss to his cheek. "I missed you too, dumby." Yet all Y/N could see was how he looked that night. Shivering in fear. Her heart clenched at how different he was acting.

"You don't know how worried I was..." Saeran started shaking as he took a step back, standing next to his brother. "Especially him," Saeran nudged his shoulder and shot a glance. "I don't think he ever left your side."

"You didn't?" She peered up at him, the other two males watched the scene unfold as they both broke down. 

"Y/N! I'm so sorry for all the things I said, I-I-"

"It's okay Saeyoung, I forgive you." She sent a smile his way and with that he stepped foward and took her hand. He leaned down and pressed both of their hands against his forehead. 

"I never... I said it out of anger. I was hurt. I know it's a shit excuss but please. It's not okay. You have every right to be mad at me." He saw his tears dripping onto the fabric of her bed. Then he felt her hand caress his cheek, and when he looked up, Saeyoung saw her smiling with tears running too. 

"Dumby, I could never get mad at you. I love you too much!"

"Does this mean you're not leaving?"

"The thought didn't even cross my mind!" She pulled him foward and kissed him. It was gentle, to show she really wanted go stay. She would never let him know the actual doubts she had, it would only break him. Y/N is okay with handeling it herself. Because somehow she was going to make it right. 

Saeran turned away, his hands clenched slightly and left the room at their display of affection. Yoosung blushing slightly but smiled with a slight nod and followed after the other male. 

"I was so scared. Scared that I was going to lose you, and that the last words I wouldve said to you were- were those... Cruel-"

"Shhh, it's okay. We all make mistakes. It's in the past."

 

He crawled in the bed next to her and curled up. She weaved her free hand through his hair, ruffling the small curls. For a moment, it felt like things had gone back to how they were. She prayed that it would last forever.

 

 

 

She walked back into her room to find it just how she left it, well, discluding her laptop and phone. Having told Saeyoung to discard both electronics. She wanted to cut ties with all agency business. It was time to live out a normal life. There was also a thin layer of dust on everything. "Guess I was in the hospital for quite some time…"

 

Noticing that Y/N had been standing in her doorway, Saeran came up behind her and grasped her hand. 

"It's going to be okay." He sent her a smile and squeezed her hand with his slightly trembling one.   
He basked in the warmth of her for a minute, before letting go and retreating to his own room. 

Taking a deep breath she walked into her room, taking a large garbage bag with her and began throwing stuff in it. Anything that tied her with her past. 

Digging through every box in her closet to the posters on her wall. As she was opening some boxes she had moved from her old house she cams across a dried out, dead flower crown. 

She smiled solemly before throwing that too, in the bag. 

 

 

 

"Yo big bro!"

"Bunny? Why do you call me your brother. Gives me chills." Reaper looked over at Y/N, she was standing impatiently next to him as she held her hands behind her back. 

"Whatever, anyways I picked some flowers and-"

"Whoopdedoo flowers." They had both gone to a field near the orphanage. It was Y/N's 17th birthday, Reaper was already 18 but he still stayed to make sure she was okay. 

"Let me finish you jerk, - I made a flower crown!"

She showed him the flowers, an assortment of many different colors - and weeds but he would tell her that - weaved together in a small circular shape. 

"Hm... I'll make one for you too, got it?"

She hummed in response as she sat down, replacing his seat as he got up to pick flowers. 

 

It took a while but she taught him how to braid them together, and in the end, it was a catastrophe. 

"This is stupid!" 

"Ehh? It looks good! Look!" Y/N had set the piece on top of her head, but it looked more like she had dumped flowers and roots onto her. He couldn't help but laugh at her. 

"I'll keep it forever and ever!"

He smiled at her words and leaned back. 

'Forever and ever, huh?'

 

 

 

"Y/N? You're getting rid of all of this?"

She nodded her head and set the 3 bags down. Saeyoung walked around her to look inside them and sweatdropped. 

"Isn't this that fangirl body poster you just had to have?!"

"Oi don't go snooping!" She wacked him in the head as shs shoved it back in her bag. "I'm getting rid of what I want now don't question me."

"Okay your majesty," he bowed slightly but he still held his lips in a thin line, was she really getting rid of so much? "Whatever you say!" He lifted his head back up and gave her a wide tooth smile, flashing all his teeth at her. 

 

Y/N dusted her hands off after she threw the bags in the dumpster outside. "Whew." She huffed a breath and went back inside. While walking, she bumped into Vanderwood. 

"Ah," she looked up to apologize but was shocked when he pulled her into a hug. "I was worried about you too, idiot." He pushed her away and then briskly walked away. A slight smile tugged at her lips, turning around she sought out to find her significant other. 

"Ohhh Saaaaeyouuunng~~~ come out come out wherever you are." She called through out the house and walked in each room to check. Her head poked in various doorways to try to find the man she was thinking about. 

"Y/N?" She jumped slightly at the sudden voice. 

"Saeran? Have you seen your brother?" Her head tilted a little bit, finger on her chin. Saeran blushed at the cute action and looked away. Before clearing his voice and answering, 

"Hm, he said something like 'poster' and 'must save it', whatever that means."

"HE WHAT?!"

She stormed outside to find Saeyoung upside down, dumpster diving. 

"SAAEEYOUUNNGG!!"

He instantly froze and poked his head out. 

"Oh, hehe, hey Y/N!" He quivered slightly under her stare and gulped. 

She charged after him and tackled him, which led both of them falling into the dumpster. 

 

Saeran watched from his window. Head peaking through the black out curtains he owned. The sunlight poured into his room when they were moved.

"Guess things are able go go back to how they were after all." His smile slowly turned to a frown, his heart was giving off an ache he didn't have before. Pulling back he closed the curtains and turned back around.

"Y/N... I hope you're happy you chose him." Sending a bittersweet smile he layed down in bed and tossed the covers over himself. He couldn't contain the clench in his heart when he thought of her smile, or laugh, or anything about her really. Saeran couldn't deny the fact he was hopelessly in love. 

But he was just her brother-in-law. Grateful for that position at least, he was not complaining. Still getting to see her everyday was like a dream come true for him. He closed his eyes as sleep wained on his mind.

"Because if you're happy, then so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm so sorry if this is confusing. First off I will start by explaining that the reason that Saeyoung is so hurt is because 'Silent Bunny' has a reputation for not only being one of the best agents but they are gruesome and a ruthless killer. So he is disgusted to find out that. He's also hurt that she decided to keep such a secret and that's why he is so upset and scared. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any other questions just ask down below!


	9. Dedicated to Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based off Another Story. Get prepared for hurt w o w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not as long as previous chapters! Anyways enjoy! I spent a while planning this out and writing it. Can you feel my pain lol

Shoving the covers off of his sweaty body, he huffed a breath and sat up. His hand reached up to rub his eyes, but exhaustion caused him to whack his nose.

"God…" Now rubbing his sore nose, his eyes cracked open.

"What the hell..?" His voice growled in annoyance as he recognized the old room. Why wasn't he in the bunker? Is this another nightmare? 

Pushing himself off the small bed, he wondered over to the wall of monitors. Looking down he noticed all the files, ones he recognized from when he was still looking for someone join the RFA. To be his 'princess'. He could scoff at how things turned out.

A new outfit was layed onto the small end table, it looked like something straight out of a fantasy movie. 'The fuck is this?' 

Hands resting on the material, he took the buttons in between his fingers and twisted them around.

It wasn't until then did he realize that he wasn't in his usual attire. A red tank top and leather jacket adorned his upper half. It was as if he had gone back in time and reset everything… reset.

Why did that seem so familiar? He ran through his mind to try to figure out why this strange déjà vu.

He let out a sigh as one thing came to mind, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips.

 

 

"After all this time… You finally chose me." 

Saeyoung voice broke the quiet and peaceful air they had created. His breath was uneven as he tried to keep his voice stable.

"I… You remember?" It was Y/N speaking this time. They were seated on the couch, it was late into the night and Saeran had left his room to get water but stopped in his place when he heard voices.

"All those… resets… Does it end with me?" Saeran couldn't see anything as he kept his face to the wall, straining his ears to pick up every word they said.

"God I hope so. I want you to be… my true end." 

He could hear the sadness laced within her. It was broken. It was the voice of someone who was tired. He knew what it felt like to be on the verge of giving up, and just by her voice, it sounded like everything was tumbling down.

 

That was months ago. Well. Was it? What day is it?

He was in slight shock but not in too much disbelief to not try to figure out what was going on.

The monitors flickered as he turned them on, each one popping up at different times. His eyes roamed to the corner when the date was set. Well, it was 1:23am, that he could tell. Clicking on the calendar, his face formed a scowl. What was this?

This was years ago… what happened? That would mean that Y/N is probably still running around for the agency. He shivered at the thought. Saeyoung… Ah… this was around the time Mint Eye was being established.

Why was he so angry? He finally got to go back, he could fix everything. He could get the woman he wanted. All he had to do was get to her before anyone else. His precious 'princess'. 

It was wrong how good it felt. But a smile came to his lips as he grabbed the suit off the counter and began undressing. 

Blue roses adorned the vase that he had always kept empty. Flowers? Somehow, it was much more pleasing than just having the emptiness of it.

 

He walked towards the bathroom, its funny how after all this time he still remembers the layout of this wretched building.

"One elaborate dream…" The man in the mirror was almost unrecognizable. The deep set of dark circles was now ever evident on his face, the magenta of the suit complimented the slight pink in his white hair.

Reaching up, he took a few strands and pulled them down. He concluded that Y/N was right when she said his natural hair was better. His eyes were back to the crisp mint color, something he was a little less than pleased to find out.

Having to work so hard just to get then back to their original color was definitely annoying just to have it go back. He cringed at when he thought of how they got to this color. 

Nimble fingers traced the outline of his face. It was much skinnier now, of course. He was younger and much less healthy. His hand dropped to his side as he padded back to the wall of monitors.

Why was Rika having him research her so early? He didn't remember it being like this last time. It would be atleast 2 years from now.

A small shrug and he left his room. Closing the door gently behind him, he navigated the building.

"Ray!" A voice entered his ears. Ray? Who was that? He looked around, seeing no one, and came to the conclusion they were talking about him. 

He turned around, to be greeted with 'Savior'. Mentally scoffing, he replied. "Yes, my savior?" He bowed slightly. The name left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"I hope it fits, your outfit that is." Her voice was low and gentle. As sweet as can be but he knows what's laced behind it. He knows her darkness, and the malice she holds.

"Perfectly." His hands unconsciously went to play with the cuff links of his jacket. Tugging at them, and the half gloves that sit rather uncomfortably on his small hands. A frown set on his face when he looked at his weak frame. 

"Good. Now then, have you made the preparations for our 'guest'?" Her voice made his eyes look back up. She was wearing a laced mask with a silky black dress. For a minute he wondered why she was dressed so bizzarly but he thought it best to keep it to himself.

"I will look them over once again, then report back to you." His mind was in scrambles. Guest? Who? Y/N? But… He thought the plan was to send her to the apartment. Did something change? Quickening his pace he walked back to his room.

"When am I going to wake up?" His hands ran through his hair as the leaned against his door as it shut. His voice was mumbled but he could the tell the difference in the tempo. 

'2 years really is all the difference.'

"Haaaaa… What am I going to do? I don't remember anything!" 

He ran over to his computer and began searching for a clue of what he was supposed to be doing. All he had to do was push through until he woke up… right?

Finally he found a file that seemed to contain a bunch of notes and documents.

'Room renovations.'

'Garden preparations.'

'Failsafe.'

He read off the names one by one before reading through each one. He leaned back and took a seat in his chair.

She's coming here..?

He opened the folder sitting on the edge of his desk, looking through it. He found Y/N's profile towards the back. He immediately pulled it out and flipped through the pages.

Everything that he could remember. Except her childhood and occupation. He snickered. For the longest time, from what he could remember, he had scanned every source imaginable to try to uproot all her information. But no matter how hard he had searched, nothing showed.

He decided to take a nap before reaching out to her. It was already 4:30am. Just a small nap… except sleep never came. He was hoping that waking from the nap would also jolt him from this dream…

It was 7:19.

He sighed before taking out the phone in his drawer. It was brand new, but compared to 'current' times, it was ancient. Nonetheless, he worked it just as usual.

Looking over the plan he had written down - thanking his past self for being so efficient - he messaged her. Not expecting her to go along with him at all. Then again, if he knows anything about Y/N, she can't deny a good challenge.

 

Not knowing whether to be happy or not that she had agreed to come to Mint Eye, his heart was beating with anxiety. Sending a driver to pick her up and bring her to him.

If this was a dream he was definitely going to make the most out of it.

 

It took a while, but he was notified of her arrival. Looking one last time at what to do once sshe arrived, he brushed himself off and left the building to greet her. He was greeted with a much shorter and younger girl than expected. That's right… she is a few years younger.. 

His eyes widened when he realized the mistake he just made. Was it okay to bring her here? She must've just gotten out of the orphanage, which means that strange man is still near her.

Guilt settled into his stomach as he took her hand and guided her. He whispered to her as he looked at her blindfolded features. This woman… it was finally his turn. His turn for happiness with the girl he loves so much.

"You must trust me… To come so willingly." As he opened the door to her so called room, he was amazed himself at the looks.

He wouldn't doubt that its the most aesthetically pleasing room in this building.

Lifting his hands, he softly untied the cloth that covered her vision. The part of his hand that was uncovered graced her the soft flesh of her cheek. It sent a shiver down his spine at her warmth.

"Is this my room?" Her voice was light, and actually cheery. He smiled at her and tried staring into her eyes, but she was too busy admiring it.

"Yes, just for you. I hope you'll feel comfortable." He ignored the clench in his chest as she stepped away from him. Her hands tracing the fabric of the bed.

Did he really do all of this? A smile adorned his face as he noticed her laugh. Oh how hopeless he is. He was so in love it was blinding him. 

He scowled as his words reminded him of someone else.

 

It took a while to explain the RFA to her. But she soaked in every word and believed him. Oh how gullible! But he was glad. She was just like how she was when he first talked to her. All that time ago…

He could feel himself starting to lose control. The drugs must be in his system, that would be the only thing to explain what he was feeling. It was hard to breathe and sweat was starting to form in his skin.

A swift goodbye and he left her room. Greeting the guards, and then running back to his room. Hacking.

He thought, if his skills rivaled Saeyoungs back then… now that it was 2 years earlier… he must be better! That extra time advantage was working in his favor as he opened the messenger. 

He felt stupid for trying to convince Y/N they were AI's. But according to his plan, he had to lie. No matter how much he didn't want to.

He sighed as he looked at the log. They were as stupid as ever. It made him laugh a little when he remembered how much of a family they are.

But that's not how he is supposed to be acting. He is supposed to despise them, hate them.

It was confusing. Why wasn't he waking up? What's happening? This can't be real… can it?

 

It was heading towards afternoon as he decided it was lunch time. It was his job to take care of Y/N. Heading towards the kitchen, he began preparing sandwiches and tea. His eyes roamed over to the vase. More flowers…

He snatched it and placed it on the dinner tray, smiling a little at the new display. Placing the delicate plates on the cart, he wheeled it towards the direction of her room. 

Heaving a breath he nodded at the believers standing outside the door. Trying to calm the giddy blush entering his cheeks, he knocked twice on the door.

"Come in!" Her voice rang out and it was music to his ears. He could obsess over her. Every thing about her was perfect, even if she was crazy. Atleast they have something in common.

Rolling in the lunch, he set the cart near a small round table. Then walking over to where she lay on the bed. She was laying on her stomach and leaning on her elbows, straining to keep herself up as she typed away on the small device in her hands.

"You're talking to the AI's again?" He leaned a littler over the edge of the bed to see the conversation. He couldn't help but envy them at that moment.

"Yeah! You're amazing, they seem so real!" Her eyes peered up at him, they were wide and a large toothy smile appeared.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. You flatter me." His gaze grew gentle as he watched her excitement. Saeyoung really didn't fully appreciate her. No… 

He would be better for Y/N.

"Y/N…" she hummed in response, shutting off her phone.

"Remember, they are only AI's. I'm real, I'm with you right now. Please promise me you won't leave." 

He enclosed her hand with his, staring deeply into her eyes. A slight nod, and his heart was sent soaring. Without thinking twice he wrapped his arms around her small frame. The height difference was much larger than he though, and he wound up slightly hugging her head instead.

"A-ah! I'm sorry. Forgive me." He stepped away as he noticed the surprised look on her face.

"I almost forgot! I made you lunch. I hope you're hungry, I made it specially for you." He gestured to the food presented on the glass plates. 

Eyes following her as she walked towards them, picking up a triangle of a sand which. As she met into it, she hummed in appreciation.

"Its really good!" She spoke after swallowing, and he swear that he just fell deeper into the pit he was creating for himself. His eyes cast down as her voice interrupted him. "Won't you eat with me?" Looking back up, he noticed she was holding out a half for him.

He smiled and gladly accepted it, taking off his gloves as he bit into it. "You're right its good."

Walking over to the pot, he began pouring tea into two seperate cups. Trying to remain as elegant as possible. "I hope you like tea." He already knew the answer. He knew that late nights when she can't sleep, she would ask him to make some for her.

How when her anxiety bothered her, she would bug him until he gave in. How she even wanted to throw tea parties with him. But he still had to act like he didn't know. 

"I love tea!" Her voice was energetic as she walked next to him, licking crumbs off her fingers.

Saeran- or should he say Ray, handed her a small cup. He watched her as she raised the glass to her lips, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

A small moan came out and she finally set it down. "That might be the best tea I've ever had." The way she spoke so seriously made his heart flutter. Then again, he's heard that statement many times. But each time those words leave her mouth, he swells with pride.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I must get back to work, although I'd much rather spend time here with you… I'll be back later okay?" As she finished, he wheeled the tray out and waved a little. 

Putting the gloves back on his hands, he pushepushed the door open and began to go back to the kitchen to drop off everything.

 

He flopped back down on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. Not knowing really what do do. Deciding to join a chatroom, it didn't take long for her to join. Or rather, he interrupted a conversation between her and that actor. Zen was it? Anyways, he was kicked.

Talking to her made all his worries fly away. His anxiety was much worse now that the drugs flowed through his system once again. But his hands stopped shaking as she began typing to him. It seemed as if she was his own personal medicine.

He couldn't even help not calling her. He craved her voice. It was too late when he realized he had called her.

"Hello?" Her voice broke through the speaker of his phone.

"Hey… I just saw you earlier but... I miss you. I wish I could just spend all day with you, but I have work and I don't want to interfere with you playing your game."

"I miss you too." 

Did she really say that? Y/N's words sent a smile straight to his face.

"Really? Do you really mean it? That made me really happy… I'll come visit you tonight for dinner… Although I wish I could go now," a beeping from his computers made him avert his attention. "Hm? Oh… I must go back to work, I'll talk to you later. My princess." His voice got low and he pressed the 'end call' button.

Walking over to the many monitors, his eyes roam over the numbers. It looks like his intrusion didn't go unnoticed… he smirked and sat down, getting ready to fight back.

 

 

A few hours and very sore fingertips later, he sighs and pushes away from the chair. He forgot how relentless his brother is. With another heave of breathe, he trudges out the door and into the kitchen. Instantly fixing his posture when he spots other believers. He also sees a bouquet.

'Maybe she would like these…' he picks up the flowers and holds it in his arms. Noticing the time, it was getting a little late but he promised he would visit her for supper. Walking down the hallway he notices a few members standing around talking. A few addressing him with a "Good evening, Mr. Ray."

But there was one that didn't even turn. The only words he stated were, 'For eternal paradise.'. Which Saeran also refuted.

A slight frown made his face before passing by them and getting ready to prepare a small meal.

 

By the time he made his way to her room it was around 6:45. It was getting late evening, and he wondered what she was up to.

Knocking a few times, he was greeted with silence. This made his frown deepen. He slowly pushes the door open only to see an empty room.

"Where is she?" 

His question was answered when he registered the sound of water running. She was in the shower.

'I'll wait until she comes out.' His mind was a little hazy as he began to set the small table, and placing the bouquet on her bed, not before taking out a rose for himself. It went well with the elegant Blue rose tucked into the dress shirt pocket. When he finished, it seemed as if his timing was perfect as Saeran heard the door open. He turned around around and instead was greeted with her half naked body.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" He quickly turned around and his his face in his hands. He had seen her body many times thanks to living with her but, for some reason… This was different.

She chuckled and spoke, "It's alright, I was a dumby and left my clothes out here." 

Saeran could see her out of the corner of his eye, and he saw that the towel that was keeping her modesty was slightly slipping, which in turn made the blush on his face grow a little more intense.

 

After a few minutes of forcing his eyes close, her voice brought him back. 

"All done! You can look now." When he turned around. He saw her in a short sundress… Wait a minute, he recognized that dress… From where..?

Oh! It was in her closet! When he was helping her choose out clothes. Wow that dress is old then. Well, actually… Wait, is this a dream? It feels like its been going on for so long… Yet some part of him doesn't want it to end. She can finally be his, he can be the one to be saved this time.

"Hello..? Earth to Ray!" She waved his hand in front of his face, and when he realized this, his hand reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"You look… beautiful…" his voice trailed as his grip loosened. Eyes roaming over her figure and drinking in her form.

"Really? I bought this on a whim." She twirled a little and stepped away. "Oh! This looks so good!" She goes towards the table. He had set out pasta with a fondue desert. Also, in small teacups was a chamomile tea.

Her eyes closed and she inhaled, "Smells good too!" Then pulling out a chair and sitting down. He watched her, standing next to the table. That is, until he saw her motion to the chair across from him.

"So how was your day?" He saw her eyes peer over to him, before chomping down on her fork. 

"Mine..? I spent most of it thinking about you… But I had a lot of work to do."

"Oh? Like with the game and stuff?" She was talking with her mouth full which did disgust him in the slightest, but he didn't let it bother him too much.

"Yeah… Updates and all that." A nervous laugh, and trying to brush off the guild of lying to her.

He began picking at his dish - after much complaining from her to eat - before settling on a small bite. It was perfect. A small quiet meal with the love of his life. A small smile came to his lips as his eyes went back to watching her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Flippering her hair with slight humor, and giggling. 

"If you insist." A slight smirk appeared as he reached to pull out his phone.

"W-wait I wasn't serious! No don't!" She then tried using her hands to cover her face, but Saeran had grabbed her hands and pulled them away before she could.

"Don't hide… You're- I don't know… perfect." He looked away in embarrassment of his sentence, and released her hands. But not long after, he whipped out his phone and snapped a photo.

"Hey!! You play dirty!" She groaned, and then tried to get the phone from him. He held it high, watching her struggle to jump and try to get it.

"Fine…" she then turned her back to him, but he laughed and pulled on her shoulder.

"I meant it. You're perfect to me. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." Saeran grabbed her chin and rested his for head against hers. Eyed scanning hers for anything.

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered out, voice really quiet. Y/N's breath mingled with his, and he could smell the tea that she had drank earlier. 

Closing his eyes, he leaned down, closing the gap between them. His lips were softly placed against hers. Parted very slightly, enclosing her bottom lip.

He backed away and looked at her for reassurance. When she nodded, he placed his lips on hers again. a soft kiss that melted between them. It wasn't perfect, by far, but the way they fit together so… good. It made him feel in this moment that she was his soulmate. Their hearts were in sync, along with every other joint and muscle in their body.

The warmth that came from her skin, it made every part of him feel like it was blazing with fire. A passion roared within him. 

This was how he knew that they were meant to be. This feeling… it was unlike any other he has ever felt.

His whole being washed over with a ray of shine, that seemed to emit from her.

He never wanted it to end, even trying his best to breath through his nose during the kiss. His tongue ran across her lip, before she invited it inside. 

Their pants mixed together, it was hot and restless.

When she was the one that pulled away, a slight pang of anxiety ran through him.

It didn't help that he couldn't see her either. 

He couldn't see anything.

It was dark, why was it so dark? Black ran through his whole vision and he began to panic.

"Y/N!?" He called out for her over and over. Hands reaching out in front of him. 

Falling. He began falling, his screams didn't stop there. It was an endless abyss. The black then had stars streaming through it. But they passed in whirs as he kept going down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

 

 

"AHH!" A scream ripped from his lungs as he lurched up. 

His door busted open with Y/N and Saeyoung. They both ran over to his hyperventilating form.

"Saeran!? Hey are you okay? What's wrong?"

He looked over to the speaker, her eyes were wide with worry and emotion. It didn't help his mentality. 

Pushing both of them away he began screaming for them to get out.

This was the only way. The way to protect himself. No matter how hard it was, no matter how much it hurt to see the pain etched on their features…

He couldn't live with losing his soulmate again.

 

The dream was fresh in his mind, each detail as crisp as ever. A dream…

It was a dream right?

He layed back down, pulling the cover over his head, but not before noticing a crumpled blue rose in the corner of his room.

'Yeah… of course it was a dream.'


	10. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a really short drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah I'm sorry don't kill me!! I've been really busy and yeah... Also this chapter is super short ;-; its unedited so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry ;;

There are times in life where certain memories will forever remain vivid. The scene in hyper detail, allowing the person to relive these moments. Some are not as important, like getting into a dream college per se, but they linger on the back of your mind.

Like the taste of the cake at a friends 8th birthday party, or silly jokes learned by cheesy grade school teachers. Or the scene of watching a fight play out, each movement engrained into the mind.

If only you could choose what you could remember.

 

Y/N sighed for what felt like the 50th time that night, she was utterly exhausted but her mind was wracked and relentless. Sleep was currently giving her the bird and rollar blading away.

She rolled over to face her lover, admiring the pale complexion of his skin. Wanting to trace the contours of his face but she refrained, not wanting to wake him.

For some reason her mind kept fluttering back to a dance she learned back at the orphanage. It was such a clear memory, it was like the fog that constantly hazed her mind lifted.

 

 

It was a horrid day, the weather was just completely awful and not to mention the other kids. Yet at night, the peace washed over Y/N and Reaper. 

The small stone patio gave relief to the two teenagers, the moonlight was a soft glow that made halos form around them.

"Ne, Reaper do you know how to dance?" The young girl nudged his shoulder and tilted her head while she pondered.

"The hell? Why would I know?" His voice was heavily laced with his ever growing attitude, his whole demeanor extremely standoffish. Yet Y/N didn't care, she knew he was secretly some giant fluffy goldfish- or so she hoped at least.

"Not even one? You're lame." resting her chin in her palm, elbow leaning on the railing of the small patio. She looked down and kicked around a few loose pebbles on the cement while muttering under her breath.

"Listen here brat, I doubt you know any either." He gruffed as he pushed himself away from the ledge and shoved his icey hands in his pockets in a weak attempt to warm them.

"Yeah yeah whatever you useless piece of junk." Her voice trailed off and she layed her cheek against the cold metal. The chill biting into her skin but she found the pain slightly pleasurable. It confirmed that she was still alive, unfortunately.

"Whatever, I know one but its hard without music." He sighed as he pulled the collar of her shirt back and tugged on her arm with his other hand.

"Just try." 

"Um, put your hand here," he took hold of her hand and set it on his shoulder. "And with this one, uh, hold this hand." With his right hand he grasped onto her left.

He pulled her flush against him and a slight blush dusted his sunkissed skin.

"So I'll lead, just look at my feet and try to do the same." He looked at her as she nodded then looked down and waited for him to start.

"Alright ready?" He watched her nod again and he began moving his feet slowly. "1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3-OW!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She had accidentally stepped on one of his feet while trying to mimic his movements.

"Yeah just move your foot you dolt." 

"Right…" taking her foot off of him, he sighed and started back up.

This repeated for hours, until the early rays of dawn hit their skin and they decided it was best to try to get a sliver of sleep.

 

Y/N sighed again, thinking of the dance. She knows the dance now, but the name slips her mind. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders if Reaper still remembers... Probably not.

Her throat began to scratch and she cursed herself for the situation. But alas she moves from her black let sanctuary and treads lightly to the kitchen. Opting for a bottled tea instead of getting an actual glass.

The curtains were drawn back which allowed light to seep in- although it wasn't much.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen she looks down at her feet, and begins to hum as she moved swiftly to the same dance. 

It was hard without a partner but she goes back to the day in her memory and tried to fill in the pieces. Only if her imagination worked so well.

"Dancing in the kitchen like a weirdo?" A groggy voice cut through her and she froze. A mixture of shame and embarrassment struck her.

"Um… I dont- I don't know what you're talking about..!" She whirled around and scratched the back of her head. Tea still in hand so she wound up whomping herself with it.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Saeran brushed past her to the fridge, grabbing a half eaten sand which.

"Why are you up so late?" 

He huffed at the question before closing the fridge door and trudging over to the counter, leaning over it as he munches on his snack.

"Can't sleep. You?"

She shrugs and opts with a simple answer. "Same here I suppose."

A silence filled the air, beside from his chewing and the occasional drink of tea from her.

"I recognized that sloppy dance you were doing."

"A-ah… You- You did?" Her earlier embarrassment came back, afterall it wasn't in her character to be caught in such- endearing moments so to say.

"Mhm, I saw it at the RFA party."

"Is that so…" she finished off the bottle before throwing it in a recycling bin - which she made Seven buy - and sat down on a bar stool.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Not a clue." He waved his hand at her as to brush her off, already regretting having said something.

A small smirk appears and he instantly shivers in fear of what she's planning.

"Weeeelll… I guess I'll just have to teach you then!"

"If you try to dance with me I will personally-"

He was cut off by his own yelp as she grabbed his hand and yanked him off the counter, dropping his sand which in the process.

"You know the basics right?" A slight nod and a huff in annoyance. "Great so just look down at my feet and do what I do!"

She smiled at her copied line, and looked up at the boy and nodded. Humming as she moved along, she brought herself closer to the male, resting her cheek against the middle of his chest as he struggled to watch their feet through her.

Saeran wouldn't complain, and for the most part he wasn't horrible, but he wasn't good either. His cheeks flushed slightly as he looked down at her. 

Eyes closed and lips slightly parted as they glided in circles on the kitchen floor. Her breathe was steady and with each exhale he felt the heat of air through the thin fabric of his muscle shirt.

Her chest and mainly throat vibrated against his torso as she was still humming a familiar toon, but in his sleepy haze he couldn't identify it.

After a few minutes, she slowly separated from him and sent a weak smile. His head tilted in confusion but he decided not to press the matter, and watched her walk away. But just before the shadows enveloped her figure, he saw the sparkle of a tear that lingered on her cheek.

She wiped it as soon as she felt it and moved her other hand to the handle of Sevens room, planning to resume laying with him.

Only to find up stretching as he sat up in bed.

"Ah, sorry did I wake you?"

"I noticed my Teddy bear was gone so I was about to look for you." He grumbled as he rubbed his face, which looked really childish to her.

A small giggle came from her as she walked over to him.

Upon seeing her figure he opened his arms wide and let her stand in between his legs.

"I missed you."

"I was gone for like 10 minutes." She rolled her eyes at his behavior, and chuckled slightly.

He nuzzled closer to her bosom and hummed. "It felt like forever though. Come lay back down."

He pulled her and they both fell onto the bed, legs entangled with eachother and his face smothered under her breasts.

"You planned this didn't you." She snickered in disapproval as he feigned innocence.

"I don't know what your talking about." He sent a small smile up to her and traced his hand on her sides.

Y/N sighed and rolled off of him and back to her side of the small bed. Saeyoung soon followed and wrapped one arm around her waist while the other layed under his head.

A for some odd reason, she felt that this night was going to be something she will remember with clarity even far into the future.

Although, she wouldn't mind at all.


	11. Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good like uh lime. Unedited!

Yawning and sitting up with a stretch, she realized that the bed space next to her was empty. The clacking of a keyboard on the other side of the room proved she hadn't been the first one to get up.

Rubbing her eyes to will the sleep away, she stood up, the bed creaking in protest.

The leather chair swiveled around to reveal her beloved boyfr- fiancé. She has to remember that.

"Sleeping beauty awakes!" He held out open arms as if asking for a hug.

Looking around the room, then back at him and pointing a finger to herself. "Who me? You must be talking about someone else, I'm no sleeping beauty."

She laughed at his small frown and when he stuck his tongue out. Walking up to him, she stepped in between his legs and leaned down to wrap her arms around him. 

All before he pulled her into his lap and then twirled around in the chair and faced his computer screens again. Signing she decided to let it happen and enjoy the closeness they shared. Nuzzling her face in the crook if his neck and entangling her arms behind his neck.

They both let out a sigh of contentment before a hand coming to pat her head.

"Saeyoung we have things to do today."

He grumpled before nudging her cheek, "Do them tomorrow, I wanna stay with this goddess for the day."

Letting out a chuckle, she pulled back and gave a small kiss at the corner of his mouth. He turned his head and pecked her lips, doing this a few times before she let out a groan and shoved his face away.

"You're so needy."

"Only when it comes to my 606!~" his voice had a playful tone to it, before he sent a wide smile her way. He then turned the chair and scooped her in his hands and stood up with her.

This resulted in her yelping and wrapping her arms around him yet again, before sending a frown his way.

"Warn me next time, geesh." 

"Will do princess." She snickered at his comment, before he opened the door with a hand that wasn't occupied and went out to the living room.

"Seems like Saeran isn't here." He mumbled to himself when he realized the house was empty. He then gasped and looked at the woman in his arms. "We won't get interrupted this time!" Wiggling his eyebrows at the statement.

Y/N let out a groan and shoved herself out of his arms, but forgetting to brace herself which ultimately led her to crashing on the ground. 

"Oh no! My baby! Are you okay!?" He knelt down and squished her face in his hands. 

"Let go of me before I punt your dick into the Pacific ocean." He immediately let go and retreated, hands covering his crotch before squealing.

"Noooo! Not Mr. Wiggles!"

"Did you…. Did you seriously name your di-"

"NO, I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT LETS GET BREAKFAST!"

Chuckling, she stood up and brushed herself off. Following him into the kitchen, and looking into the pantry for something to eat.

"Hmm… Waffles?" She pulled out the batter and he looked over to her and began to scratch the nape of his neck. "Oh no what is it?" Slightly scared of his response, but she wanted to know what was wrong.

"I um.. May or may not have broken the waffle maker. But we can make pancakes!" 

She frowned before walking over to where he stood - leaning against the counter - and flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"How the hell did you break it ya dummy?" Walking back over to the pantry, she put the batter back in its original position and closed the door. Huffing, she moved to the fridge to find something.

"Well I was taking it apart to see if I could make it cook faster but in the end it exploded." Saeyoung chuckled, while shying away from the woman who was currently sending a death glare his way.

"I am never allowing you to cook. Ever. Matter of fact, why don't you go sit in the living room and I'll bring food to you. You might break something if you're in here."

"Will not!"

"Get outta here before I wack you with this pan."

"Ack! Okay okay! Leaving!" 

She watched as his figure turned around the small corner. Sighing, she began to cook scrambled eggs and French toast. It seemed simple enough, easy enough for her terrible cooking skills to handle.

It really wasn't the smartest idea for two horrible cooks to decide to live with eachother.

 

 

In the end, they decided to go to a breakfast diner, after Y/N nearly burned down the kitchen at least once or twice.

"I think you might be worse than me."

Slightly punching his arm, they continued walking back to the bunker with full stomachs of actual cooked food.

"Shut up… I just, need more practice is all." Stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, her hand hit something.

"Hm? What's this?" Pulling out a small keychain, one she did not recognize.

"Ah that… I believe that one creepy dude gave it to you when you were in the hospital."

"Reaper?" She tilted her head and looked at the charms attached to it. Although it was a keychain it had a bunch of knickknacks hanging from it. "Wait a minute… I know this!"

Her face shined as she began fumbling around with it at a higher speed.

"Eh? What is it?" He leaned over, trying to get a better view but she turned her back to him.

"Its from when I was back in the orphanage. Every year for Christmas he would get me another charm, except when he left, I gave this to him and told him to keep it safe. I wonder why he decided to give it back now…" Her words trailed off as she put the chain back in her pocket. 

They stopped at a stoplight, the day was fairly nice.

The wind was blowing, not enough to be annoying, but it did keep the breeze cool. The temperature wasn't too hot nor cold.

"You know," she looked over to him noticing his gaze casted to the side. "I get really jealous when you talk about him."

"Eh why?"

"Its just that, you have this look in your eye. And not to mention all the history you guys have. I get that he's like your brother and all but- oh I don't know, I just don't like it!" He grumbled and threw is hands in the air. All before folding his arms across his chest.

Giggling, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest- or at least tried since his arms were in the way.

"Don't worry you will always be my favorite. I love you sooooo much.~ Besides if it weren't for you, who else would I steal chips and soda from?" 

"So that's where they've been going!"

"I mean! The lights red let's go!" She jumped off of him and began crossing the crosswalk at a brisk speed.

Chasing after her, he jogged up to Y/Ns side. "Don't think you're getting out if this one!"

"I have nooooo idea what you're talking about." Smiling innocently, she tried hurrying past him but he always caught up.

 

The walk home remained like that until they reached the bunker.

"We're home!" They opened the door and took off their shoes, setting their coats onto the hangers to the left.

"Guess he's still not here. Where could he have gone?" Saeyoung shrugged his shoulders and took her hand.

"Doesn't matter, at least we have the house to ourselves yeah? I could think of a few things to pass time.~" he winked as he led her to their shared room, all while Y/N tried to protest.

When they finally reached the bedroom, he picked her up and held her against the wall. Surprised, she wrapped her legs around his waist and used her arms to grip around his neck.

"Are you a bitch going through heat or something?" She snickered at how fast he was trying to progress things, teasing him in the process. 

He leaned in to kiss her, which she happily complied. Returning it with the same passion. After pulling back he smiled and replied. "Nope just a man really in love with his sexy fiancé."

Stunned, she turned her face to the side in embarrassment. "I'm not that sexy…" she mumbled, all before yelping in surprise when he ducked his head down and nipped at her neck.

He trailed kisses up to her jaw before nudging her head to look at him and capturing her lips in his. 

Taking his bottom lip between her teeth, she slightly pulled back. Before swiping her tongue across his lip and letting it go.

"Fuck that was hot." His voice was low, eyes slightly lidded. He brought her waist closer to his and ground into her.

"Its still really early-" she began to protest but was cut off by the male.

"Just means I can take all the time I want." He backed away from the wall and gently laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her, his body in between her spread legs.

Huffing, she decided to give in. It had been a while since they had done anything after all. They both were desperate for some sort of touch, craving eachother.

Leaning down, he set his arms on both sides of her head and caught her lips. Then moving his right hand to her side, slowly lifting the shirt she was wearing.

Yelping, he pulled back, thinking he had hurt her. "Your hands are really cold." She muttered, he looked down to see small goosebumps on her skin.

"I guess you'll just have to warm me up then." Smirking, he all but ripped off her shirt and tossing it somewhere in the room.

He scooted down and trailed kisses from her neck, to her collarbone and eventually to her naval. 

"You know, your skin is so soft! It makes me wonder if you secretly do eat healthy." Chuckling at her frown he trailed his fingers up her sides. Massaging them before he dare try to take off her bra.

"You're such a bully to your cute fiancé. Zen wouldn't treat me like this." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dirty woman, why are you thinking of Zen at a time like this?" He clicked his tongue before sitting back on his knees. Looking up at her face waiting for a reply.

"Have you seen that man? Just reeks sex appeal. Come on you know it." She sent a smirk to him, a wiggled her hips as if trying to get him to continue his ministrations.

"Oh I could definitely see myself licking his abs, but that doesn't mean I want my wife-to-be thinking about him," he leaned down over her, going to her ear before nipping at it, "I guess I'll just have to fuck it out of you."

Her breath hitched as she felt a spark run down her spine. Causing her to shiver at his words.

His hands came around her back, which she arched to help him, and undid the clasp rather swiftly.

"As much as I love your bras, they're just in the way." 

Using his left hand, he lightly trailed it down the side of her breasts and to her abdomen. Repeating the movement over and over. While his right hand was currently working on untying the tie that held her joggers up. Something she wears when she wants to be comfortable or just doesn't feel like dressing up.

After he successfully undid it, she sat up and reached under shirt. Fingertips slightly grazing his skin. She felt his stomach clench, she then pulled his shirt over his head.

He had sat back and watched her undress him, getting the hint that he was to remove his clothes too.

"Talk about skin being soft, I could touch you all day." She rubbed her hands up and down. Admiring his pale tone. She then dipped her hands down to his buckle and undid the button and zipper. Slipping his pants off leaving him in just his boxers.

"Oh you can do a lot of that if you want.~" he wiggled his eyebrows which resulted in her snorting and punching him lightly.

Towering back over her, he yanked her pants down. She kicked them off once they were down to her ankles.

"Are those cat panties?" He brought his face closer to see, taking off his glasses and cleaning them before bringing them back up.

"Oh these?" She pushed him off and sat up from the bed, then standing and striking a pose. "Not just any cat. Long cat!" Both hands on her hips, she sent a dorky smile down to him.

"I am so glad I'm marrying you, now get down here. I bet these would look better on the floor." He yanked her down before kissing her one last time and using both hands to grab the sides and sliding them down.

"You better not even think about stealing those." She narrowed her eyes at him

"Sure sure," he waved his hand and set them down on the floor. "We'll see about that." Chuckling he took her thighs and spread them, leaning his head down to kiss each side.

"You're embarrassing." She groaned as she brought a hand up to cover her face, as a blush threatened to invade. She lifted it to peek down at his figure.

His prominent erection could be seen, a large bulge in his underwear. At some point, his glasses found their way to the bedstand. His hair was slightly sticking to his forehead from the slight nervous sweat. 

But most of all, the gaze in his eyes looked as if he was staring at one of his most prized vehicles. Honestly embarrassing as he was just staring at her instead of touching.

"Hurry up you tease." Sass ridden voice shook him from his trance. He looked up and sent a lopsided smile.

"No." Another innocent grin- and a groan from the female. She lifted her hips slightly but that didn't spark anything in him.

Instead, he sat back and began taking his last article of clothing off.

She couldn't stop herself from staring, so she sat up and leaned over to him.

"We if you won't touch me, then I'll just have my way with you."

Saeyoung visibly gulped, but was cut short when he sucked in a sharp breathe of air when she wrapped her hand around the tip of him.

Gliding her thump over his shaft and slowly bringing her hand down in a barely there grip.

"Pleaaaase- ahh… Hard-harder…. Y/nnnnnn." His voice was dragged out and ragged. His begging sent a small shiver and a pang into her core. 

She was about to grant his demand when the door bell went off.

"What the hell? Talk about bad timing." Composing herself, Y/N let go of the male - much to his displeasure - and slipped on a oversized shirt. Grabbing her panties off the floor and slipping those on, then grabbing a pair of shorts.

"I'll meet you out there." She looked back at him, and found his disheveled appearance. He had not moved, and at her words he just groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"I swear I'll kill whoever is at the door." His grumbles fell deaf to her ear as she left and went to the foyer.

Opening the door she was greeted with an RFA member.

"Eh? Yoosung what are you doing here?" Her head tilted at the young boy before her. 

"Oh! Um, well Seven- I mean uh Saeyoung and I had a game day planned for today. Did he forget?" Yoosung was fiddling with the hem of his hoodie and averted his eyes. A slight blush on his face due to Y/Ns attire.

"Gahhhh Yooosuunng you have the worst timing." Seven groaned as he walked out of the bedroom door, in a hoodie and very loose sweatpants. The woman chuckled at his frustrated manner but turned back to the front door.

"You can come in if you want." She stepped aside and closed the door after he had stepped in.

"Okay. What do you mean? Did I interrupt something?" He looked over to Saeyoung, who in turn just brushed it off.

"Not at all, I have some stuff to do anyways. I'll go get dressed and leave you two gamers to it then." 

The males had sat down at the couch, which she walked over to and bent over to kiss her fiancé before retreating to the bedroom. 

When she shut the door she grumbled, huffing and puffing at Yoosungs intrusion.

"Damn cock block. I'll get you back Yoosung just you wait." 

Throwing on a semi decent outfit she decided she would stop by Jumins place for a surprise. She need the comfort of Elizabeth at this time.

Waving goodbye she left the house and went on her way to said males house. Well, if you could call it that.

 

"Y/N? What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you." Jumin had answered the door to a grouchy female.

"Move over pinhead I need cat cuddles." He stepped to the side and she sprinted to Elly's side. Brushed her fur and running her fingers through it.

"Mind telling me why you insulted me and decided to come harass my Elizabeth III?" He closed the door and took a seat on the loveseat across from the couch she was currently sitting on.

"Damn Yoosung he ticks me off." Agitated, but she kept her petting as gentle as she didn't want to scare away the cat.

His head tilted as he leaned over. "Did you get into an argument?" 

She shook her head, all before sighing and leaning into the cushions.

"No. He's just a cock block- er sorry that might be TMI." A slight chuckle left her as she looked up at Jumin. A had a peaceful smile on his face, and gaze towards Elizabeth.

"I see. I have read that term in a magazine once. So I'm familiar with it, although I don't see why it is such a big deal. Isn't there always another time?"

"Gah, you wouldn't understand. We don't have much time and we were finally- you know!"

"Not particularly but I'll agree for now." He leaned back and decided to listen to her ranting.

"Anyways, he just shows up and says its a gaming day for those two and totally steals Saeyoung away! Not to mention Saeran is finally out of the house." Her hands were waving in the air out of exasperation, before they went back to petting the cat.

"Where did Saeran go?"

"Fuck if I know, I could text him I'm not sure. Not the point though." 

He hummed in response. Taking out his phone as a new chatroom opened up. 

"Whos on?" She looked over to him as she heard the RFA notifications.

"Just Jaehee and Zen. Seems like everyone else is busy according to you." She nodded in return before standing up and sitting beside him.

"Oh look Seven joined." She pointed out as she saw him typing. "Hmm lemme see." He let her take the phone and watched as she joined the chatroom

==========================================  
Jumin has joined the chatroom.  
==========================================

Jaehee: Oh hello Mr. Han.

Jumin: hollaaaa tis Y/N

707: eh?

707: why are u with Jumin?

Zen: yeah, what are you doing with trust fun kid?

 

Y/n decides to take a series of photos next to Elly and sends them to the chat.

 

Jumin: being cute with this fluffy cloud!~~

Zen: don't

Zen: send

Zen: Gah!

Zen: I can feel my face puffing just from looking at those!

707: both my babies! So cute!

Jaehee: Maybe you can convince Mr. Han into letting you watch her from now on.

Zen: I won't lie, Y/N is cute but not with that furball!

707: hey hey 

707: no flirting with my lady!

Jumin: aw u think I'm coot?

707: y/n do I need to

707: come punish you :D

Jumin: yikes!

Jumin: gtg

Jumin: bye!

==========================================  
Jumin has left the chatroom  
==========================================

"They're very routy." She jumped slightly, forgetting she was sitting next to Jumin. He was looking over her shoulder and his breath hit her neck.

"Y-yeah. It takes a bit to get used to. Here's your phone." She handed it back to him and scooted away a bit.

She brought her knees to her chest, not before slipping off her flats and letting them fall to the floor.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hm? No just... Feeling sentimental. You guys are so amazing and…. I feel so out of place, ya know?" Her voice was quite and drawn out. Gaze set toward the large window panels that overlooked the city.

"You shouldn't feel bad. You're great in your own way." She felt a hand ontop of her head, which made her look curiously over to him. "Ah- I read that this can comfort someone so… I'm sorry." He retreated his hand.

"Its okay, it felt nice. Thanks for allowing me to come over." 

He chuckled and looked forward. "Didn't really have a choice now did I?" His comment made a small smile appear on her face.

Looking at the time, she sighed and began to stand up. Slipping on her shoes at the same time.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you again soon I hope." When they both stood up, he walked to the door and held it open.

But instead of just walking out the door, Y/N went over and gave him a small hug. "Thanks Jumin."

Leaving him stunned, she waved goodbye and left. Deciding to venture out and make her way home.

"Oh! I should tell him to send me those cat photos I took with his phone. I'll remember to do that later." 

She looked up at the clear sky, maybe a walk to the park would be better. Leave for them to get some boy time together.

A sudden idea came to her mind. Oh she will definitely decide to punish Saeyoung for leading her on like that.

But for that, she will need the right.... Toys.


	12. Dedicated to Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry please take these tissues- or not- but I also did a drawing of him if you would like to see how I imagine him! I'll include it here and in the notes! (Warning its like really bad haha I got lazy)
> 
>  
> 
> My drawing: https://breakerofthebroken.tumblr.com/post/167501730744/heres-my-shitty-drawing-of-reaper-wow-you-made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My drawing of Reaper!   
> https://breakerofthebroken.tumblr.com/post/167501730744/heres-my-shitty-drawing-of-reaper-wow-you-made
> 
>  
> 
> Ahem this is unedited if there's any typos I'm sorry (honestly at this point I just need an editor I'm too fucking lazy to go through these long ass chapters)

Life is 10% what happens to me  
And 90% how I react to it.

"Gotta keep running!" The boy told himself as he trekked through the woods. The stars shone brilliantly while the moon hid away behind the few clouds dancing in the sky.

Tears slid down his cheek as he tried to work his legs to move faster. Running. Got to keep running. A root protruded out of the ground, luckily he was able to see it in the dark of the night. Jumping over it, he stopped for a second to catch his balance.

"You can't escape from us, Little Boy!" The voice boomed through the air. It sent shivers down his spine. He inwardly cursed his luck. As if fate decided to take out mans wrath on him.

Trying to keep his breathing stable, he took another turn around a particularly large tree. His legs were getting sore and the air in his lungs was restricting. Fatigue was overtaking him, but in order to survive he had to keep moving.

"The trees…" he murmured looking up. They were tall and cramped together. Huffing, he grabs a low branch and begins to pull himself up. He begin to find a rhythm and launched himself high into the trees. Looking below to try and find his capturers.

"Oh Piiieeeerrrreee~ Come out come out wherever you are! We don't have all day you know." The boy cringed. So they did know his name. Fate really wanted to screw him over.

It had been an exhausting day, he should be safe in the trees, concealed by branches. But once sun rises he would be exposed, he can only pray that they give up the search by then.

 

==========================================  
Earlier that day.  
==========================================

 

It had been a typical normal day, well for Pierre at least. Living in the slums was not a favorable way of living, but he got by. His mother and father trying their best to provide for him and themselves. Going from street to street, even resulting to theft to get their nights dinner.

Eventually, his father got mixed up in the wrong crowd, pulling them deeper into debt. Which ultimately brought them to their doom.

He covered his ears as his parents fought. They were able to find shelter in an abandoned bakery off the border of the town. It was broken down but it had separate rooms and a ceiling over their heads.

Pierre curled into a ball as he rocked back in forth. What could they be fighting about now? Oh right, money. Its always money. But this time, it was Pierre's eighth birthday. His father had come home with a fresh apple pie, and when questioned by his mother on how, he refused to answer.

A banging interrupted their yelling, but not soon before it was replaced by screaming. The sound of blood splattering echoed in his ears even though he tried blocking it out with his small hands.

"Damn broker, so far in debt with us and doesn't even have anything to give. Useless woman too." This was a males voice, Pierre slowly slid from his spot and went to a window. In a haze, he knew deep down he had to escape. But a little spark of hope wanted him to believe his parents were okay and he was just having a night terror. Yeah, this is definitely just a bad dream.

He tells himself over and over again that he's just asleep while his parents are cutting him his apple pie, and waiting for him to wake up so they can sing happy birthday.

But that doesn't change the fact that there were other people in the other room, and that this was reality.

"Didn't he have a kid? I remember him mentioning once in initiation." The voice was gruff, an aggressive tone to it.

"That's right… Little brat should be around here somewhere. Maybe we can use them for… entertainment." Pierre didn't understand their words but as soon as he was able to step feet on the outside of the window, he ran.

Spotting a small forest on the outskirts, he ran towards those. Never stopping. The sunset finally retreated into the horizon, leaving it dark and silent.

He was alone. Scared, alone, and wanted.

==========================================  
Present time.  
==========================================

The sky had cleared, a crescent moon shining in the sky. It had reached its peak in the night, not centered straight above him.

He heard jumbled voices down below, and it sent sparks a fear through him. If they didn't give up soon, he would for sure be found.

Pierre closed his eyes and prayed to anyone and anything. Trying to wrack through his mind to figure out what to do. His eyes slowly slid open as his father words resonated through him.

'The best way to predict the future, is to invent it.'

If he were to survive this, he needs to fight. Being 8 years old, no person expects much. But he knows his agility is higher than average and stamina can with stain him. He can only hope that the element of surprise will be enough.

A gift he had received from his father a long time ago, a switch blade. He pulls it out of his pocket. It was slightly rusted at the hinges, but it was in good shape. 

Looking down once again he spotted a small group of people. He counted 4 in total.

Having seen no others in sight, he assumed that they were alone. Stuck together like a pack.

He smirked to himself, if he can plan this perfectly, then the win is easily his. The drop, the timing, it all has to be perfect.

Counting the seconds, he noticed them slowly walking towards the tree he was perched on. Sliding down a few branches, he waits.

Until the first person comes within range.

All at once, he screams and hurdles ontop of the male. Immediately shoving his small knife into the small of his neck. Then ripping it out and jumping off the adult. He spotted another stunned in shock, but before shaking in anger.

"You little twerp-" he was cut short when Pierre hurled the knife in his stomach. Having thrown it, it didn't have much impact. But it gave him enough time to run up to him and repuncture him.

The body keeled over and landed with a thump.

Now there was two, a woman and another man. They both stood next to eachother, ready to charge. When the woman ran after him, he easily dodged, flipped around her and shoved the blade in between her shoulder blades. Screeching in pain, he almost felt bad. Almost.

In his distraction, he failed to notice the male coming after him. He was tackled and his arms held above his head.

The male ontop of him was red faced and blazing with anger. Absolutely livid.

"You killed my friends! I'll show you… I'll fucking show you!" The man spat in his face, causing Pierre to recoil. 

He noticed his switchblade in a pile of debris just out of arms reach. A hand on his throat made him choke. Trying to reach out subtly, he stretched. His finger barely grazing the knife.

He can't let this end here! He can't! The hand tightened, his sight blurred and colors began to spot his vision.

With one last jolt, he grasped the knife and immediately swung it across the Mans neck. 

With a cough, he brought both hands up to try and stall the bleeding. It was dripping on the small boy, before he sat up and shoved him away. Using his own hands to reach up to where the man was previously strangling him. Body shaking with fear.

The man reached out with a blood covered hand, and Pierre, with a scream, shoved the knife in his eye. Screaming as he launched himself bringing the knife down upon him over and over again

Tears were streaming down his face as he kept this action.

Until a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him, he whipped around, arm back ready to strike.

"That was quite impressive little one. Mind telling me your name?" This person was dressed in a dark suit, voice masked with a changer that made it almost seem robotic. Pierre couldn't tell if they were male or female, not that it mattered.

"What do you want from me?" His small voice croaked out, wavering with false courage.

"Don't worry, I'm not with these… monsters." The person spat out, kicking one of the bodies laying face down. "I work for a special, agency so to say. I followed these thugs when I noticed they were planning on capturing a child. It seems as if you held your own. Very good job by the way." 

Pierre lowered his arm, and shoved the knife in his back pocket. "What do you want?"

"Your parents are dead," Pierre's breath hitched. Of course he knew that but, he didn't need a stranger telling him. "That being said, you need somewhere to stay? Work for me. You're a child, but I actually have a job that requires such a young one like you."

Pierre looked up, trying to find the eyes of this person, but it was hidden behind the cloak. He swallowed and nodded as if telling the person to continue.

"Of course, you will need a few years training, to tone up so to say. Don't worry, we will take good care of you. But you will also need a new name. From their shouting earlier, I assume its Pierre correct?"

The boy only nodded in reply.

"Man of few words, I like it. But now, what do yyou want your new name to be?"

Pierre thought for a moment. Anything at all? He remembered a book that his father used to read to him. The main protagonist was always up against a challenger that was so powerful he could wipe out the whole universe - or well Pierre's childish imagination thought - his name, what was it? Ah yes,

"Reaper."

"Grim, I like it."

With that, Reaper followed the person out of the woods, and began their trek through the night to his new home.

 

 

"Reaper, my favorite little agent. I have a new mission that came in." 

Reaper was 13 now. The first two years spent training, and when he turned 10 he was finally allowed to go on missions. His quick thinking and immense skill often led him to success.

"There's a girl. She seems special."

Everyone knows the man speaking as, The Boss. No real name. He ruled over the agency, and not one person dared to go against his authority.

"What about her?" Reaper shoved his hands in his pockets lazily.

"I think she will be a good asset. Although she's in an orphanage. This is an undercover operation. I need you to get close to her. Try and sway her. Don't come on too hard as it won't end well. Best bet is to let her approach you."

Reaper furrowed his eyes. 

"How long is this supposed to take, how old is she?" His mind filled with questions, he hated this type of field work.

"Could take years, but consider it training. Besides you will still be taking on other missions. Just think of this as a temporary living change. Instead of sleeping on the bunkers here, you will be staying at the orphanage trying to recruit. Come up with a backstory while you're at it."

With a sigh, Reaper shook his head. He didn't even tell him her age. The Boss gave him folders entailing his mission, and information on the girl.

"She's 12. But I wouldn't take that lightly. Rumor has it she murdered her own parents."

"It says here that her mother died at birth, and her father stabbed himself." Reaper pointed at the documents. Further backing up his statement.

"Do you really think the public would believe a 12 year old killing both her parents? Don't trust statements that aren't backed up. You wanna know? Go ask her for yourself. Pack up you leave tomorrow."

 

 

==========================================

Reaper sighed as he walked up to the orphanage, with a guide that the agency had assigned him.

It was run down and looked fairly old. But children ran about and were playing in the yard. 

He had seen photos of the girl he was after, her name was apparently Y/N. Pretty odd name if you ask him, but he wasn't about to point that out. 

His brown hair had grown out some, hanging loosely in front of his face, which he moved to the side and looked out of the corner of his eye. Most of the children looked younger then 10. 

The worker showed him to the shared room, where he set his stuff down. Silently listening as she explained rules and meal times. Basic living stuff. She also explained school hours and the separation between ages.

He huffed in response and when she left, he sat down on his bed. The room was empty but it the wall was lined with beds exactly like his. There was a small patio connecting to the wall, from what he could tell it was just sliding doors and a concrete platform with railing around it. Maybe enough for one or two people.

After examining the room, he decided to walk outside and enjoy the weather; It was a nice day after all.

 

A week or so has passed since he's been here, not once has he approached Y/N. From what he could tell, she was getting bullied. Badly at that.

Sighing, he put away his plate from his late lunch and decided to visit the agency. In his rush to get out the door he didn't realize the small female run into him.

Hearing a thump, he looked down to see she had fell. Ah, it was Y/N. 

"Are you going to beat me?"

His eyes widened at her monotonous voice. Even the dull look in her eyes sent a shiver down his spine.

"No." He held out his hand, which she looked at before taking it. Helping pull her up, she thanked him and he left for the agency; Having supposed to get another small mission today.

 

The weeks following that, she would approach him. Eat meals with him and even make small chat

Reaper knew this was progress but he couldn't help but feel annoyed, like he couldn't ever have peace and quiet. She was just always… there.

She followed him around like a lost puppy. But he didn't mind being the one sticking up for her. The other kids feared him for some reason. In result, they also stopped picking on Y/N.

 

One particular day, he had been assigned a kill mission. Not that he minded these, they were just uncommon for him.

"Why me? Thought you didn't like sending me out for these."

"We've been short in numbers lately, why do you think I sent you for recruitment. Speaking of which, any progress to report?" The Boss leaned back in his chair as he tossed the newest mission file to Reaper. Who in turn shrugged his shoulders.

"Some. She might be warming up to me. She's just so…. Dull. Dead. I don't know."

"Empty."

"Yeah that." 

The Boss hummed and nodded his head in dismissal. Reaper took his leave and began looking through the contents. An alley way across town there's going to be a heist, take out the crew. Easy enough.

Reaper stopped by the orphanage to eat before he left, yet he didn't notice the little head the followed him.

 

 

 

Reaper spent the next 5 years like this. Finally able to recruit the girl, but deciding to stick in the orphanage until adulthood. He wanted to stick by her side. At some point, he noticed his heart throb faster around her. How her dull eyes now held specs of the universe in them. But no matter what,

Her smile was always forced and empty.

Even if one saw her 'carefree', his eyebrows would furrow. Why wasn't she happy? 

It was a fall night, the breeze that carries winter was blowing gently. It wasn't too warm nor too cold. Enough to wear a slight sweater and be content.

"Reaper," Y/N looked over to the boy. The same patio they always talked on for the past few years. "What's your real name?" 

Her head tilted to the side. Hair flowing gently in the wind. He looked over at her and then hummed. What was his name? It has been so long he's forgotten.

 

"I don't know." He shrugged it off, but she wouldn't relent.

"Sure you do." He groaned in response, she wouldn't let up until she got her answer. 

He wracked his mind, it had been 10 years since he has heard it, obviously there might be some troubles remembering it. 

"I think… what was it… eer- it started with a P." He scratched his chin; staring out into the blank night sky.

"Patty? Perry? Pal? Pink-"

"That's a color Y/N."

"You never know!" She threw her hands up and sent a smile his way. It was a smile that made him want to believe it was true, but it still sent shivers down his spine at how empty it was.

"Pierre. It was Pierre." He looked down, leaning against the railing.

"What a faaaancy name. I wish I had a name like that! I would want one like the Queen or a princess. Like Elizabeth or Charlotte. You know like in those books!"

Yes, he did know. After all he had chosen Reaper because of a book. He looked over to her, resting his chin in his hand. She was holding onto the railing but leaning back, peering up at the moon.

"Hey Y/N," she hummed in response. "What happened to your parents?" 

Her body went rigid before she sighed. Her eyes closed and a solemn smile rested on her face.

"I killed them." 

So The Boss was right. Although he had seen her kill before, why her own parents? Was everything in the news a lie? And where had her mother been concealed. He ended up with more questions than before.

"My mother got I'll after birthing me. My father kept her in the basement and said she had died. Having been poor, no one questioned it. But, he chained her up and kept her nurtured enough only to keep her alive."

"There were days when he would chain me next to her, and then lash out on us. It would take days for me to escape, but I always did. With my mothers help of course. She was a nice Lady, but she was weak. I refused to believe she was my mother."

"One day, I found father sleeping with another whore. Disgusting, filthy hooker if you ask me. Reeked of perfume and a dress so short you would assume its for a child. I got infuriated with father for betraying my mother like that. I suppose it was built up stress. So I took a kitchen knife and stabbed him in the neck. He died instantly."

"When I went down to the cellar to tell my mother she was free, I expected her to be happy. Instead she was livid and scolded me. Screaming and reprimanding me. Then she tried killing me. Taking my knife and almost stabbing me, but I was able to move so she slightly sliced my arm. I killed her."

"The cops were called, but by then I was back in the house having a meltdown. I didn't even have to make a story, the cops did for me. To everyone, I was just some traumatized child. When they found my mothers body, well. Let's just say they didn't recognize it. But of course, they were able to identify who it was. They blamed my deceased father."

"I got away with it all. You're the first person I've told. It used to eat at me, the guilt I mean. But now, I just don't care I suppose."

By the time she was done speaking, Reaper was left wide eyed. She really was a gruesome girl. Horrid. 

But he loved it.

"You sure its not just my charms?" He sent a smirk her way, in which she just rolled her eyes.

"PSH, you wish. You couldn't handle all this." She motioned up and down towards herself. Then snickering to herself and looking away.

"I wish I could." Reaper mumbled to himself, her ears didn't catch her words. He looked down to the keychain that stood out of her back pocket, smiling at all the charms dangling from it. "Ah, Christmas is coming up right?"

"Hm? Yeah what about it?" She looked over to him.

"I won't be able to see you so here's an early present. You can open it now if you want." He handed her another box. 

"Will do!" She eagerly took it and undid the small ribbon wrapped around it. When she opened it, it revealed a small charm in the shape of a ring. "Looks like a proposal ring." She took it out of the box, and then brought out her keychain.

Hooking it on, she held it up and ran her finger through all the charms.

"Its pretty. Thank you. Where are you going?"

"It's… another mission. It'll be a few years." 

"Oh.." She looked down and sighed. So these are the last few nights together for a couple of years. Looking at the keychain, she sighed yet again. "Since I didn't get you a present. Um," she held out the keychain and looked away. "You can actually keep this. So you don't forget about me."

She sent a smile. It had her eyes crinkling. Yet, it was forced. Like all the other ones. Reaper sighed and took the chain out of her hands, and put it in his jacket pocket. "I could never forget such a pretty girl." 

He ruffled her hair and she mumbled a few insults at him.

"Just… Please remember me yeah?" Her voice was broken, and it was quiet. He looked down at her to see her eyes watering.

His own eyes widening, he stood stunned. There wasn't many times she cried, but when she did… How can someone look so beautiful crying?

It wasn't beautiful so to say, but to him, the way her tears reflected the moonlight, and her lip curled downwards. Emotion. Pure emotion.

"I won't ever forget. You're my little Bunny." He smiled at her display.

"Good, I will hate you forever if you do." He chuckled at her response and stepped away. Looking back on last time, he stepped through the sliding doors. And with that, he departed.

Deciding to leave early instead of drawing it out the last few days. 

 

 

 

Life was empty. The years slowly ticked by. The Boss ever growing more elder looking. Something Reaper never failed to let him forget.

"You better be glad I'm fond of you, or I'd kill your snotty mouth."

"Yeah yeah.. Whatever you say old man." Reaper brushed him off. He was 24 now. Every now and then she would text. 6 years… He patted the spot where her keychain lay in his pocket.

Why was he thinking about her now? Last he heard, she left the agency and settled down. Well, she did send a text saying she was going to start therapy.

When he heard 'settled down', it didn't sit right with him. Yet he always ignored that gut feeling. His missions were ever growing now that one of the greatest hackers in the world had resigned. 

The small agent part of him hated Y/N for ditching him like that. She was magnificent worker, yet she's throwing all of that away. 

Yet the 'brotherly' - he cringed at that thought - part of him, was happy she found peace. For getting so far in this shitty game of life.

 

One day, his phone rang. An unknown caller, yet he answered. Normally he wouldn't, but it was as of there was a piece of, something, nagging at him.

"Hello?"

"I need your help." This voice.. Y/N! For a slight second his heart leapt. She was calling him… him! 

"You always do.-" 

They held the conversation, and within the shortest amount of time he could, he rushed to her aid. When he saw her at the cafe, his breath hitched. She was stunning.

6 years really had done her well.

Sitting down, she explained the situation. To which he sighed. He had heard of these things happening. To her especially. He had also heard that she would always just pack everything and disappear. What changed?

He got his answer when her phone went off.

When she answered, her face lit up. The brightest smile and softest look in her eyes. It made his stomach turn and throat close.

"Yeah, okay, I love you.~" 

When she ended the phone call, Reaper felt much worse. Sick to his stomach. But he was glad he had finally got to see her real smile. It was absolutely beautiful.

Maybe her lover that she spoke often about wasn't as bad after all.

 

As he stood up, he pulled her into a hug.

"I hate you. Why did you never come visit?" She mumbled into his chest.

"Never, I just-" he realized words couldn't make up for lost time. Yet there was something he could do. 

He always kept the keychain in his pocket. Discreetly as possible, he slid it into the pocket of her jacket.

"Stay safe, my little Bunny." She glared at the nickname.

"You too." With that, he took his leave.

 

When he heard she was in a accident, he had never sped so fast. The hospital was the only thing on his mind. When he arrived, he calmed himself before entering the room. Ignoring the other male situated there, heading straight for his lov-… sister.

That's all she was. Like his little sister.

It hurt.

It hurt so badly.

So he spilt her story. Well, save for a few details. He lashed out on the man she fell in love with. Whether it was anger at the accident or jealousy, he didn't know nor care.

After spitting his words, he took one last look at her sleeping form and left.

He prayed she would be okay. Not for his sake, but just so she can continue being happy. That's all he's ever wanted for Y/N.

 

With that Reaper got in his car and drove off. Back to the agency. He had left during an important meeting, he was surely going to get punished.

But for her, it was worth it. It was worth the beatings he got. Now that The Boss had been replaced, he was under more cruel conditions. He just hopes that wasn't the last time he would ever see Y/N.

That's all he could do in his life.

Just hope for the best and control how he reacts to it. He can't let his emotions take over him. Calm. Remain calm.

But with Y/N, he can't help but lose himself. He realizes then, that its so very hard to live without her. If she's happy though, he can live with that. Even if it kills him.

Walking into the agency, that might just be a possibility. All he does is hope for the best as he walks up to The (New) Boss' room. The murmurs of his coworkers only worsen his fears. Was this the last straw? 

His last mistake? So careless. So used to being let off easy due to his history with the agency. Letting it get to his head. How stupid. 

At least Y/N was able to escape.

At least Y/N could get her happy ending.

His precious little Bunny.

'You better treat her like the damn princess she is.'

 

Life is 10% what happens to me  
And 90% how I react to it.


	13. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of Reaper hits Y/N hard. Flashes of the past and present mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR JOT UPDATING IN LIKE 10 MONTHS IN ALL HONESTY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS PLES foRGIVE ME. 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I even continue this?

When Y/N pulled into the garage she looked at the bags sitting on the passenger seat. She’d have to somehow sneak the bags past both overly curious- and obnoxious- boys.

When she walked up to the door she was greeted with a note that read,

“Went to the arcade! Be back soon >3<“  
Followed be a series of hearts and smiley faces.

She shook her head and went inside. Going straight the the room to put away her recent purchases for later use.

 

Putting her hands on her hips she huffed as she had finally set everything up. She smiled daydreamingly before the large cat door bell went off. This set her off as no one they knew would ring the door bell, atleast no one wanted would. 

Hesitantly she went up to the door and looked at the security cameras. They were hidden by an enormous box. Maybe it was postage that required to be signed?

Opening the door she gives the taller man a stern look, only to cower down at his harsh demeanor. He had long scar from the left side of his eye to the bottom right of his neck.

“This is all of Reapers belongings. He will not be needing them anymore” he dropped the box inside the front door with a thud. Then pulled something out of his bag.

“Wait wha-“ she was interrupted when an urn was shoved into her hands.

“You were the next of kin.” Her mind couldn’t wrap around what was happening. Reaper? What had happened to him? Her mind in denial at the obvious.

She dropped the metal urn and it landed with a thud, unharmed. 

Reaching up to the collar of his shirt she yanked him down to her level. Eyes watering and tears threatening to spill, yet she refuses to cry. Not now. Clenching her teeth before heavily inhaling and yelling,

“What did you do?!” Her voice was uneven and her grip was weakly shaking. 

The man was surprised by her actions but was quickly to grasp her hands and throw them to the side.

“What did I do?! This is your fault! Reaper was my friend too! If he never left to visit YOUR ass in the hospital he’d still be alive! Do you know what he’s done for you?! He sacrificed himself to see you!”

She bit her lip as she took a step back, shaking her head as he continued.

“But look! You’re all fine and dandy aren’t you?! Tell me this, did you really think he could’ve gotten away with all the times he ran off to help YOU? This is no ones fault besides yours!”

“And because I was his partner, I was the one to kill him!”

Her head shot up, wide eyed.

“I can promise you this though, he went out painlessly. And up to his last moments he didn’t regret what he did. Do you even know how much he loved you?”

With those words he turned around swiftly and made an exit. The door slowly shutting behind him.

Y/N fell to her knees as his words struck her very core. The man that has been with her for as long as she can remember, gone. Tears ran freely down her face as she stared at the door. She hiccuped, and then it all came at once.

She cried out, her sobs and yells echo throughout the house. Pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head against the jacket that hung up against the wall. Her head hit against something, she reached inside and pulled out a charm bracelet.

This made her heart hurt even more. Her tears were flowing endlessly as memories of her and reaper, no Pierre, flooded through her mind. She truly loved him, he saved her. To the times that he made her lunch, stuck up for her, held her hand during a scary movie, even on the worst of days it was always him.

“Oh god.... it’s all my fault... I’m so sorry. I’m so so so sorry. I can...t...” her voice broke as she cried and yelled out. 

—————————————————————————————————

A notification that sounded like an alarm rang through Saeyoungs phone. He immediately stopped his game and ripped out his phone. This sound only played when a stranger or a threat is at the bunker.

He pulled up the camera feed and saw his partner grabbing a man by the collar and her mouth moving. He turned the volume down as low as he could, and still hear, and turned the audio feed on.

All he could distinguish was his lover screaming, and in that moment he shot up and grabbed Yoosung, saying a quick “We got to go.”

He sped through every light to get home as fast as he could. He could NOT let her get hurt again. Arriving he quickly locked the doors to his car and ran to the door, Yoosung quickly running and panting behind him.

Opening the door, he readied himself to yell but instead found her sobbing. 

“Baby baby, what happened?” He crouched down and enveloped her. Ignoring the large box in the foyer. 

“Pierre’s gone. It’s all my fault. I want to see him! It’s not fa-air..” her voice trailed off as she continued sobbing.

It took him a moment to realize that Reaper, is Pierre. The same man that came to her side at the hospital.

Hand stroking her head gently he tried soothing her. But eventually she pushed him away, grabbed the urn he had failed to notice, and ran away fast enough to lock herself in the room. 

“Saeyoung-“

“She needs to be alone. All I can do right now is just be here.”

His head low, he couldn’t even fathom the heartbreak she’s in. And yet seeing her like this makes his own heart ache.

Deciding to move the box further into the house, he tried picking it up but even he was struggling. Thankfully Yoosung held up one of the ends and helped him move it to the computer room.

He could only wonder what was inside.

 

Sending Yoosung a fairwell as he left, he went to the bedroom and knocked twice. 

“Baby? Please let me come in.”

He hear her hiccup in response, he took the initiative to turn the doorknob; Finding it unlocked.

She was curled up in the corner of the room, blinds drawn and her knees up to her chest.

Saeyoung had never seen her like this. Ever. She was always so strong, yet now she was so vulnerable in broken. He only prays that she will be okay.

So he sat next to her. Rubbing circles into her back. Staying in comfort zone but also trying not to smother her.

After her crying had subsided to the occasional hiccup or whine, she lifted her head. In all honesty, she was a wreck. Her eyes were so swollen but somehow deep bags had set in. The color had somehow drained from not only her face, but the bright eyes that he had come to love. 

He had only seen a few photos of her from when she was young, but now? He feels as if she had turned back into that young, empty girl.

His heart broke, his hands shook as he tried to brush her hair back.

“It’s all my fault.” Her voice came out as a whisper. 

“No no no, it’s not your fault. Listen to me. None of this is your fault. No one wanted this. I’m sure Pierre loved you very.... very much.”

His mind drifted back to the hospital. He was almost jealous of how deeply Reaper felt for you. Yet he knew he had no right. 

“Why? He promised he would never leave me...” he enveloped her in his arms, giving her a small squeeze before wiping her tears with his right thumb.

“Sometimes these things happen. We can’t do anything but to cope. Life is not life without death. But he’s not dead. He’s still alive, as long as your memories and love for him is, he will survive.” He pointed to where her heart lay, and pat it with his hand.

He felt tears land on his hand and he looked back up to her eyes. She stared emptily ahead.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Thinking for the right words, he realized he doesn’t know what to say. ‘Stay with me and be happy! Go to therapy! Keep loving him!’ It all seemed such cliche things to say. 

Opening his mouth to reply, she interrupted his unspoken words. 

“He was my light... my happiness, my life! Am I supposed to die with him?” Her voice was so broken and she pushed his hand away to return to hurrying her head in her knees.

He was alarmed and immediately began to try to refute but very quietly he heard her say,

“Because a chunk of me already has.”

This is what broke him.

 

 

________________________________________

 

“Mommy mommy!” 

The young child ran down the stairs, feet thumping following by a dull dripping sound.

The woman looked up, from hooded eyes, to the pesky child. The ignorant young girl who is the cause of her suffering.

“Mommy I did it! We can be a happy family again! Daddy won’t come for us.”

The light was too dim to see the smile on the girls face, but the woman shook her head. Her breath coming out as a short huff.

“Dumb child, he will always follow us!”   
‘Besides, why would I want to be a family with the girl who has forsaken me!’ Her mind wandered. She felt a hand on her face, it was wet and warm. The woman wanted to grimace away but she was too weak.

“No I made sure he won’t! Look!” 

The elder woman squinted as the young girl presented an object. A knife.

“W-what did you do?!”

Her voice came out as a roar, the younger startled and leapt back. “M-mommy aren’t you happy? He’s gone!”

Shaking in anger, the woman asked in the calmest voice she could manage. “Did you enjoy killing your father?”

“Yes mommy! Now he won’t bother us! I’m so happy!” The child smiled, but her face quickly fell as the woman launched at her.

“You vile being! How could you kill my husband! You worthless-“ the woman was cut off as she grunted to grab the knife.

The child was quicker, she stepped back, clutching the knife. “M-Mommy? Please don’t be mad! We can be a family now! We can make you better!”

This didn’t stop the outrage. The woman tumbled over the child, her thin frame collapsing over the girl.

Her hands reached up to her throat, cutting off her air supply.

“Mommy I can’t- I-... breathe!”

“I should’ve never given birth to you! Die   
Y/N! You vile monster!”

“This is all your fault! It’s you! You did this! Die! I could’ve been happy but you ruined that!”

Reflexes kicking in, the young girl brought the knife down onto her mother. She started crying as her mind registered her mother’s words.

Looking down at the body she cried more, and took her knife down repeatedly on the woman’s face.

“It’s not my fault mommy! I’m a good girl! I swear! Mommy!! Answer me!” The tears fell and mixed with the blood on her shirt. Her arms and torso covered in a deep red.

Soon she climbed the stares and sat. She cried and cried until a banging was at the door. Ignoring it and crying some more. Eventually the door kicked in and 2 men and a woman walked inside.

“There’s the child.”

“Oh god...” the female covered her mouth and nose at the sight.

“Apprehend her before the cops arrive. We need to get her out of here.”

The two men waited by the door as the woman hesitantly approach the child, cautious now that she sees what she’s capable of.

“Hey pretty girl,” she got on her knees as Y/N sniffles and looked up. Scared. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head. 

“Wanna get ice cream and talk about it? Get you a nice bath?”

Y/N didn’t answer. She just stared.

“How about some candy hm? Do you like candy?”

Y/N shook her head once again.

“Want to go see some puppies? Or friends? Maybe go to the zoo?” 

Y/N slowly stood up and started walking towards the door. “I want my mommy,” she started. Turning slowly to look at the adults, “will you be my mommy?”

“I’m sorry dear, but we can go find you a mommy! And a daddy. There will be other kids as well!”

The young girl looked down before reaching out to hold the older woman’s hand. When they sat inside the car, she drifted off to sleep. But in the back of her mind she heard the conversation being rolled out.

“We’re just going to dump her at the horrid place?”

“It’s the only orphanage that won’t expose her. Boss? Back me up on this.”

“We need to see how she develops. We can’t admit her into the agency knowing she’s a threat.”

“Oh but we can dump her in a place where innocent children are at stake!” The woman’s shrill voice rose an octave.

“She will be supervised! Calm your tone. I have an operative that will be inserted to keep an eye on her.”

“And which agent will be least suspicious in a place full of KIDS,” she rolled her eyes. “Please I’d love to know.”

As the car slowed, they reached their destination. “I’m sending in Reaper.”

“Killer boy, great two psychos in one unit. Just great.”

The older male backhanded the woman in the passenger seat. The other male sitting silently in the back, gathering a bag for the young female.

“He’s like my son, you will not speak ill of him. He’s the only trustworthy and capable one of keeping her under wraps.”

 

They all exited the vehicle and Y/N woke in time. She was given a letter and told to knock loudly on the door. Climbing the steps, she raised her hand to knock. Hesitating, she looked back only to notice that she had failed to realize the people that accompanied her had driven away.

Looking down, she slammed her fist against the door 3 times. It took a moment before an old lady opened the door with a scowl. Snatching the letter she read through it and pulled the girl in.

 

________________________________________

 

Saeyoung awoke to the soft moonlight hitting his eyes. The window was open. He sat up and frantically searched for his partner. Leaving the room, he found she was out on the patio. He opened the sliding doors and reached out to her.

It hurt him when she flinched from his touch, but eventually he curled his arms around her and she leaned in.

“Pierre loved star gazing,” she started. Her breath hitching. “I miss him so much...” she spoke to herself. His hand ran through her hair as she stared out into the night sky.

“I love you, I love you so so much. I’m so grateful for you. I don’t know what I would do if I lose you. Please don’t leave me.”

He looked down at her and captured her lips. “I promise I will stay by your side for as long as I live. And even then in afterlife I will never stop being with you.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Hand tightening against him, he felt such an intense emotion. He truly loved her, and it ached him that she was feeling this way. Not knowing how to help her. 

The sound of the door opening again made them both look over. It was Saeran.

“You’re back...” Y/N walked over to him and enveloped him in her arms. A pang of slight jealousy was sent through Saeyoung but he rubbed it off.

“I heard what happened,” his voice muffled by her neck as he returned her hug. “If you ever want to vent or cry you can talk to me. I’ll get ice cream and we can cry together. I know how you feel.”

Suddenly Saeyoung felt left out. Saeran has experienced loss, of course he knows the despair she’s in. Him? The closest thing to loss he felt was losing a good friend from the agency. He would count Rika if she had actually died.

 

 

Eventually they all went back to bed. This time, in all separate rooms. Y/N had taken her engagement ring off when she was crying and set it on his nightstand. He assumed it was so she could rub her eyes, and not a subtle way of saying she wanted to cancel the wedding.

Picking up the ring his mind fluttered back to how he proposed.

 

________________________________________

 

“Fire works! Fire works! Fire works!” Seven chanted as he carried a picnic basket to a makeshift beach. Which was a small floaty pool and a bunch of sand surrounding it. He had dug a hole so the pool was in ground. 

Both him and his girlfriend were celebrating 4th of July. Even though they were in Korea, Y/N how grown up celebrating the event with some of her family from America. 

She was carrying a box of fireworks and trudged behind him. Tired of all the walking they were doing. In the middle of no where on some mountain and all alone. Her phone died hours ago so she couldn’t even listen to music.

“Tadaaaa! Time to crack a lack open the champagne!” He pulled out the bottle and set it down, after unfolding a blanket to sit on.

Rolling her eyes she took the bottle and drank straight from it. Earning a gasp from the male. “Hey you’re breaking tradition! Those are unspoken rules you know!” He grabbed the bottle and poured an amount into disposable party cup. 

“Oh and these are appropriate?” She raised an eyebrow, throwing a gesture at the small hello kitty cup.

“It was the closest cat related cups I could find what can I say?” He shrugged and got comfortable, leaning his head into her lap as her legs stretched out comfortably.

While it was unbearably hot, it was evening and the breeze was considerably cool. The female hummed in contentment as her hand found his hair.

Anxiety filled him as he adjusted his position, the box in his pocket prodding him and making its position more known.

“I love you so much,” he started. “You make me feel so whole. My heart beats for you.”

“Why so romantic all of the sudden?” 

To be honest, he had wanted to be more smooth. But his hands are shaking with anticipation. Deep down he knows she would say yes, but there’s that self doubt that maybe she just didn’t want to. Marriage is a lot of commitment.

“Just appreciation.” He hummed.

“Hey god 707.” She looked down as he sat up, saluting her.

“You called? I answered! What does my damsel need?” He leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers as their breath mixed.

“I need another glass of champagne. You need a mint.” She made a face and wafted her hand in front of her nose. 

He fell back in exasperation, muttering something along the lines of “so mean!” And “betrayal!”.

While he poured the glasses, he stuck a little umbrella in it, ones used for martinis. And on top, he took out the ring - making sure she didn’t see just yet - and set it on top.

When he handed her the drink she hummed a thanks, but didn’t take her eyes off the sky. Soon enough she looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the small diamond studded cat ring.

“What’s this?” She giggled softly. Picking it up and looking at him.

“Y/N will you marry me?” He blurted out.

Y/N set the drink down and picked up the ring, examining it. For a second, the silence killed him and made him think she was going to reject him.

“Only you would propose with a cat ring,” she leaned over to him. “I’m so happy to have you as my fiancé.” Kissing his lips, he then pulled back and shot up, fist bumping.

“Yeah! 707 engagement mission accomplished! Reward: a hot ass soon to be wife!”

They both laughed as they sat back down to enjoy their evening.

 

________________________________________

 

Y/N laid on her bed. It had been a while since she spent a night in her room. Why was she feeling this way? 

All she could remember was a hatred for Reaper up until she reached out to him again.

Why? Why did she take so long? Why did she hate him so? What did he go through? Could she have prevented his death? Of course she could’ve. She’s the one that caused it.

She racks her memory. When Reaper left her in the orphanage, she felt so alone. She was living a lie. Every person saw an exterior facade. Maybe the fact that he had left without even a goodbye is what hurt.

Maybe the sudden realization when she turned 20 was when that he had left her behind. He is what made her. But he left so easily.

She had moved on but, you never stop loving huh. He had kept the same number for years, which is why she was able to reach him. But not once had he replied to her pleas. The first time she had spoken to him in years was the call to meet at the cafe. 

Looking back, she would relive that day all over again if it meant hugging Pierre one last time. Now that she finally remembered his name, she was mad at herself for forgetting it in the first place. 

The charm bracelet was resting upon her wrist. She looked down and looked each one over. Remembering each time he had given her one.

She noticed a new one. It was smaller than the rest, and just a plain silver. It was a heart. When did he add this? It wasn’t scratched or faded so he must’ve added it right before he slipped it into her pocket.

She hugged her hand close to her heart. Muttering a final, “I love you, too.” Before sleep pulled her away.


End file.
